


Engagements of Narnia

by Nicola4Sparkle



Series: Finding Narnia [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 1940s, Adventure, Ballet, Boarding School, Drama, F/M, Historical, London, Narnia, Nymphs & Dryads, Post-Narnia, Romance, Teen Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicola4Sparkle/pseuds/Nicola4Sparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To engage means...to enter into battle, pledge, unite. In this sequel to Traces of Narnia set in Great Britain in the Fall of 1942, there are real world battles to be fought with enemies, the heart, and the mind. Join Peter, his siblings, and original character April (who has deep Narnian connections), as they encounter a remembered foe. Then Peter and April must unite to face the challenges that stand in the way of their deepening love and future. Watch as their love grows and a pledge will take them to an amazing place you will not want to miss. A romantic love story filled with action, drama, and spiritual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.net and Wattpad.com on July 6, 2015. Book 2 in a 4 book series called Finding Narnia.
> 
> Peter is 16; Susan 15; Edmund 13; and Lucy 11. April is 17. Content is based on the movies and books, Chronicles of Narnia by C.S. Lewis.
> 
> The characters are currently in The New Forest just outside of the village of Sway.

April woke terrified and screaming, it was just a dream, right? But no, the nightmare had really happened. That awful day in the grove of trees kept coming back in flashes. The cold, the lifeless trees, the feeling that the sprit inside of her had been choking, the thought that the trees could dying, Peter begging her not to go into the grove again, and then his leaving her. She shuddered, it was all too horrible to be real!

They would be here soon. They had promised to come back at the end of the summer. They wanted to solve the mystery before they all journeyed to school. School! She had been accepted into the prestigious Sadler's Well School of Ballet. But where the thought should have evoked excitement, it only brought terror. She had tried to forget that day after her orientation when someone had tried to drug her. Who knew what would have happened had Peter not been there with her? What was she going to find at school? More danger and another nightmare in London?

She remembered clinging to him on the train station platform. After all that had happened that day, how could she let him go? She didn't care who saw them, or what they said. He kept telling her that he was sorry for having to leave. She knew in her head that he had to go. Professor Kirke was expecting him so he could study for his examinations, but she also knew that her heart was breaking. She felt like he was breaking his promise to protect her, however irrational that may have been, it still hurt. She knew they needed answers and that Professor Kirke might have them. He finally jumped on the train at the last second and she collapsed on the platform. The last she saw of his face was through the window looking stricken as the train rolled away.

_Dearest April,_

_I had to write to you on the train. How could I have left you like that? What kind of a beast am I that I would let my sense of duty and responsibility come before taking care of you? To be honest, I wasn't sure how else I could help you, other than to go and get the answers we so desperately need. But, I see now that you just needed my presence, my comfort. I am sorry that I was not able to be what you needed. I knew that would happen sooner or later and it is painful. I must post this now at this first station we stop at so you will receive it as soon as possible._

_With all of my love,_

_Peter_

The letter helped some. She knew he cared, and she was glad he kept his commitments. However, she was terrified and didn't know how to talk about it. Her parents assumed that Peter had hurt her. How could she tell them that an unspeakable evil had been unleashed in her sacred spot? Were the trees even still alive? She couldn't bear the thought of it.

Two days after Peter left, a knock sounded at the door. She opened it and there he was. He rushed in and took her in his arms. Was he really there? She had to be dreaming! But, then he was kissing her, so this must be real. She pulled back. He was watching closely for her reaction. She hugged him tight and sighed.

He said, “I couldn’t stand not knowing if you were okay. It was driving me batty. I couldn’t eat or sleep. The Professor practically kicked me out. I think he also wanted to do some research without me around. I am only here for the day, but at least we have that.”

They heard a noise and turned. It was her father. He was off work for the day and had heard Peter’s statement. He gave Peter a searching look through narrowed eyes.

“Peter, come with me!”

Mr. Treed led Peter to the stable that was behind their small cottage. He and April's father had gotten off to a rocky start, but the relationship had improved with time. It appeared they were taking a few steps backwards with the intimidating look he was getting now.

With his heart in his throat Peter started to say, “Sir, I….”

A hand in the air stopped him in mid-sentence, then fists clenched at his sides, Mr. Treed said, “My little girl has been miserable since you left her. She is not eating and has nightmares constantly. She won’t tell us what is going on. I feel like she is protecting you for some reason. Did you hurt my daughter? ”

Peter sighed, “I wish it were that simple, sir. You could punch me and I could try to make it all better. What happened was…Narnian in nature. Are you sure you want me to continue?”

April's father knew about Narnia because of her family's history. But, Peter knew he wished he didn't. In fact Mr. Treed had declared it a forbidden subject in his home. Mr. Treed rolled his eyes, “I should have known. I don’t think I want to know. What I want to know is April is going to be okay?”

“I am working on that sir. What happened scared all of us. I am hoping to get some answers soon.”

“All right, just so we are clear, nothing happened between the two of you?” Mr. Treed said suspiciously.

Peter looked him in the eye, “Other than my sense of duty and commitment getting in the way of her well-being, no. I had to leave to honor my commitment, but I wish I had stayed to at least make sure she was all right.”

~~Section Break~~

They spent the day together walking in the woods. They found a clearing with some rocks and sat down.

“Peter, do you believe the theory we came up with?”

They both thought back to that day in the grove…

Immediately after April had fainted, Peter, picking her up, had yelled for them all to run out of the grove. They did, with that awful laughter echoing in their ears. Once far enough away, Peter sank to the ground with April and she started to come to. He held her and looked at Edmund and Lucy. They were as shaken as he was. Lucy sank to her knees.

“What was that?!” exclaimed Edmund.

Peter shook his head, “It wasn’t like that before, how did the White Witch get into the grove? It was her, right?”

The others nodded. Then Peter looked at his hand.

“My hand! When we were here before, I pricked my hand on the thorns, and it bled onto the barrier that we think separates this world from another. A drop of blood was all the witch needed when they were going to resurrect her before. Could that have brought at least part of her here?”

It was Edmund’s turn to sink to the ground. They sat in stunned silence remembering that time in the chamber when they had run in while Caspian was being tempted to bring back the White Witch.

“That must have been it,” Lucy said, “But why here in our world, and what do we do about it?”

April sat up and said weakly, “We have always thought the grove was a place where the walls between the two worlds were thin. We had always assumed the thorny brush was to keep us from going in. What if it were placed there to keep something or someone _out_ of our world?”

Edmund said, "Well, her spirit or essence, whatever it is seems to be contained in the grove. At least, she didn't follow us out here. I wonder... if Lucy and I get back to Narnia this summer, maybe we can check there for answers."

Peter responded to April's question about the theory, “I have been taking extensively to Professor Kirke. He has had dealings with the White Witch in our world before. As far as to get her out, I...we...are still working on that. You haven’t been back to the grove have you?”

“Oh, no!” April responded, “Although I want to see how the trees are faring, especially Grandmother Tree, I did promise you I would stay away. And I will.”

The grove was a special place full of a rich history. Her family was descended from a dryad that Aslan granted humanity to at the end of the Telmarine war in Narnia. The dryad and her new husband had passed through the portal into the real world and her family had been passing down the dryad traditions as well as a special book that Chronicled the Pevensie's reign during the Golden Age of Narnia for generations.

“Good girl,” he said, sighing in relief. He gathered her close. “When I saw you collapse on the platform, I almost jumped off the train. I am sorry I didn’t stay to be sure you were all right. Do you forgive me?”

“Yes, Peter. But I am not sure what to do or how to make it right. I am also really worried about the fall. We will be separated, at different schools. This has just shown me that you can’t protect me all the time.”

Peter huffed in frustration, “I wish I could be…one day...for now, just try to eat, try to sleep, and work the jobs you have secured. Try to take your mind off things."

He thought for a moment more, "Remember, I scraped my hand a couple of months before we discovered the witch. The trees do seem to be alive, just sunk deeply into themselves. I have to believe they will be okay.”

~~Section Break~~

Peter wouldn’t let April come with him to the station this time. He bade her goodbye whispering, “I’ll try to come back again. I am only two hours away. Don’t fret my love, it will all be okay. Trust me, but trust Aslan more!”

April turned from his leaving to her mother. It was time to tell her what had happened. Her mother listened in horror, then asked to see Grandmother’s journal. Her Grandmother was the one who taught April about the Narnian legends and encouraged her dancing spirit. She had passed away the year before and left a journal for April. In it she and Peter had discovered her family's history. She flipped to the recipes in the back and showed it to April. A light lit in April’s eyes for the first time in days. It might work, she would write to the others.

The idea was a good one, but not enough to chase the nightmares away. Night after night she woke screaming. She couldn’t help it, they just wouldn’t stop. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on all of them.

~~Section Break~~

She had just finished with a tour group and was passing the train station on her way home. Was that Peter? No, it couldn’t be, there was still a month left in the summer. She did that all the time as strangers passed through town. She saw a glimpse of him that was really someone else. Then a voice that sounded like home spoke in her ear.

“Excuse me, miss, but could you direct me to the Treed residence?”

She spun around, it _was_ him! She jumped in his arms asking ten questions at once. He laughed and spun her around. On the way to her home he explained. The Professor told him to take a break, he was to stay through the night and return tomorrow. Peter really thought the Professor wanted rid of him for a bit. Eccentric he was.

She was over the moon with joy. She had missed him so much. He looked pale. He laughed at that and said it was because he was studying inside all day. Even though he was pale, he was so handsome. Tall and broad, his blue eyes sparkled with the joy of being near her and his slight dimples showed when he smiled. He was saying how beautiful she looked. She laughed, knowing she had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes. She remarked they had better find a way to see each other more often or they were going to forget what each other looked like. He stopped in the middle of the road and looked into her eyes.

“I could never forget what you look like, I see you every time I close my eyes. In my mind, my dreams…”

At the mention of dreams her face fell, “Dreams...Peter, I am haunted by nightmares. I can’t get away from them.”

He took her hand, “I know, that is the main reason I am here. Your father wrote and asked me to come. He thought maybe your seeing me would help.”

~~Section Break~~

They entered the house. It was cool and quiet. She remembered that her mum and Elisa were at a neighbors and wouldn’t be back until dinner. Her father was at work. She would have to get dinner on the table, but Peter could help her.

She sat on the couch, still in disbelief that he was actually here. He sat next to her and turned her to look at him.

“I can’t believe,” he said kissing her, “that I have been able to stay away this long.”

She was in ecstasy. She had craved Peter's kiss and touch. They had pledged to help each other in their endeavor to stay pure. But, feeling so connected to him and knowing they were meant for each other made it so difficult when they found themselves alone.

Pulling her close he kept kissing her. His hands moved to her waist and she leaned against him reveling in his nearness, his scent, his strength and the sensations he always made her feel. She was wearing a shirtwaist and he slipped his hands under the blouse. The touch was electrifying. He pulled her closer, almost onto his lap and moved his hands up her back. His hands felt wonderful and took her mind and body to a place they had never been before. She felt the change in him as well, desire turning into need. She sighed into his kiss which he deepened instantly. It had been so long since they had been alone, she didn’t want him to stop. But, when his hands began to move toward her front, warning bells went off.

She pulled back and whispered his name. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. There was such desire there, she could almost touch it. He sat back and ran his hands through his hair and sighed, giving her a slight smile.

She said softly, “I’ve missed you so much, and hungered for your touch and kiss, but…”

He nodded, “I did ask you to help me stop, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “but know that I didn’t really want you to.”

When his eyes lit with another flame, she stood up before he could kiss her again. She pulled his hand, urging him off the couch and said, “Want to help me make dinner?” 

~~Section Break~~

(A/N: In this section, April describes her nightmares to Peter. I wanted to give a warning, they could have some triggers in them. This is the only place in the story where these dreams are described.)

It was fun working with him in the kitchen. They flirted with each other shamelessly and he stole a kiss or two when she would brush past him in the small space. Surprisingly he was good at cooking, but then she had yet to be able to find something that he wasn’t good at.

Her family was happy to see him. Peter had always been more than kind to them. April was quiet during dinner. She knew the real reason he was there and they would have to talk about it soon. She wished she didn’t remember the nightmares, but she did. And, he was going to want to know every single detail.

Her mom chased them out of the kitchen not allowing April to help clean up. They went to the back of the gardens and sat on a bench under the arbor. The sweet smell of honeysuckle wafted around them, it was starting to get dusk. This was her favorite time of the day, when the light faded into twilight. He squeezed her hand. She signed in resignation.

“I guess I have to tell you about the dreams, right?”

They had always been able to talk with each other about everything. And, he had often made her share her thoughts with him even when they had been painful and she only wanted to run and hide from her emotions. She was glad he was a leader in their relationship. Circumstances would have separated them long before had he not been.

He nodded, turning to her with his full attention. She began to talk, haltingly at first.

"There are two of them. The first takes place the grove. We are in there, you and I. You fight with your sword against the witch and she knocks you down. Roots come up from the ground and bind you to where you cannot move. She grabs your sword taunting the 'mighty king and son of Adam' who has fallen. It just takes one drop of your blood to set her free, but she wants more. She takes your sword and slowly cuts your arms, and your neck. I am screaming and she tires of the noise. A sapling spouts up from the ground and the branches bind my hands and legs. She approaches me with the sword that is dripping with your blood. She puts the point on my chest and says that I'm next. Of course, I wake up screaming every time." she shuddered.

His face was white, and full of horror. What made the dream so frightening, was that it might possibly happen. He took a deep breath, almost afraid to ask what the second one was.

"The second dream takes place in London on the Royal Opera House stage. I am dancing in a performance and you are my partner. Our song ends and we run off the stage. You pull me into the curtains and kiss me. It is wonderful until it starts to feel different. I look and you have turned into the man from the reception that gave me the alcohol. He is kissing me hard and it hurts. The harder I struggle to get away the closer he holds me, telling me all the things he is going to do to me. He starts to rip my costume off, I can hear myself screaming. There are people all around us, but no one hears and no one comes to help. Then I wake up."

Peter stood up horrified, and started pacing. She knew hearing the dreams would be hard for him. He felt so protective of her. He said it was because she had helped him so much when he was struggling with being back in the real world after his two adventures in Narnia. She thought it was probably just in his nature. 

"She is in our heads you know," he stated, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

"Who, the White Witch?" she asked.

"She has to be. We could hear the laugh in our minds, and now your worst fears are plaguing you. Fears have been plaguing me too."

"What are yours?" she asked.

"That I won't get to you in time. That I will lose you forever. That she will somehow kill the spirit inside of you and you will wither away," he said, his voice breaking.

"Would you have rather I not told you about the dreams?" she asked.

He took her hand, "Yes and no. You needed to share them, and I need to know what is happening in that pretty head of yours. I just wish I could help you with them."

"Maybe you have, perhaps your theory of sharing dreams with someone out loud will make them go away."

"If I could just be with you, to hold you, maybe I could chase them away for you."

She laughed, thinking of the night he had slept next to her when she had a different nightmare, "I like that idea too, but I don't think we have that option here."

Peter thought for a moment, "Maybe your dream has the key on how to defeat the witch! What if it does take another drop of blood to cause her to materialize? Right now, we only have her essence to fight. If we could turn her into flesh and blood, we might be able to kill her."

He started to get excited, "I could send for our swords from London. Maybe with both Edmund and I..."

April broke in, "But, Peter, didn't you say only Aslan was able to defeat her before?"

Peter sighed a little disheartened, "Yes, and Professor Kirke told me that Jadis has eaten from the tree of protection so she is immortal. Well, at least we have some ideas to work with."


	2. The Fight

That talk with Peter was a month ago. They had written back and forth and had a tentative plan. April and her mother had worked all summer to follow the instructions in the journal. Now, he, Edmund and Lucy would be here in two days. It was time to put this part of plan into action. It was a 'keeping potion' of sorts, made from herbs and a special solution of water and salt. April was to spread it around the outside of the grove and let it soak in. She would apply it again on the day they were to arrive. According to the journal it was supposed to keep whatever spirit or essence that was Narnian in the grove and not let it out into this world. She prayed that it would work.

She had been praying a lot this summer. She was still plagued by the dreams, but they had some of their intensity. She had been searching for and now felt very close to Aslan. She was hoping that he would indeed help with this fight. They were going to need it. She needed it now. She had never dreaded going to the grove before. She was shaking and had to concentrate not to drop the basket that held the bottles of the precious solution.

The woods seemed especially quiet and the sunlight fading in and out of clouds cast strange shadows on the trees that she had always thought of as companions. She reached the grove. She could not even look in. She must be very careful not to set even one foot inside the shimmering. Who knew what might happen?

The shimmering around the grove was a barrier only visible to those with a Narnian connection. Inside that special dome-like place time stopped, the trees moved when she danced to wake them, and anything inside was silent and invisible to the outside world. The grove also tended to amplify emotions, something she and Peter had found out the hard way when passion almost overtook them there this past spring.

She very carefully started to pour the solution around the outside of the shimmering. Shaking like a leaf she worked hard at her task. When she got to the top of the circle she heard something. It was a humming noise, almost musical, a tune that was eerie and haunting. She finished up quickly and ran back to her home as fast as possible.

~~Section Break~~

It was the morning they were supposed to arrive. April had to steel herself to go back to the grove alone. She wished she could wait for them, but the 'keeping' solution needed to be placed before they got there. Her heart beating fast, she finished her work as quickly as possible. It was quiet, too quiet, she thought. As she was emptying the last bottle she tipped forward slightly and her hair entered the shimmering, she tried to steady herself but it was too late. She lost her balance and stepped into the grove. She looked up and around, all was quiet at first, she turned to leave and found she couldn't move. A voice came from inside her head...

"Ah, so you have come to me at last Daughter of Eve, not just any Daughter of Eve, but a very special one, that has a Narnian inside. You have what I need, just one drop of your blood will make me whole again."

April's thoughts raced! Her blood? She was the key?! She started to feel a sense of despair. It would be hours before the others got there and with it being timeless in the grove...

The voice continued, "You can give me what I want or I will take it from you and it won't be pleasant."

"No!" April shouted. She used all of her strength and was able to move some, she made it over to the edge of the grove against the trees then stopped. There was still frost on the ground and a strange thing was happening. A small sapling with thin wiry branches was spouting up from the ground between the birch trees. It was just like in her dream. She turned around and tried to run but the branches wrapped around her ankles and legs forcing her to sit on the ground. As she struggled, they pulled tighter and caught her wrists at her sides. The branches wound around her torso rendering her completely immobile. She was trapped! And, no one on the outside would be able to hear her screams. Tears started to run down her face.

"Where is your precious King now, my dear?" purred the evil voice. "He cannot save you. He cannot stop me. Once I am free, I will turn this world into eternal winter and rule as I was created to do! And, now, for the blood..."

The tiny branches around her wrists grew tighter and tighter until they started cutting into her tender flesh. She screamed in pain and frustration. She could feel the blood starting to drip from her wrists. She could almost hear the blood drop as it hit the ground. The pressure eased and she tried to stay alert. By sheer force of will she kept herself from fainting. At least the Witch had not used the thorns to draw her blood. Maybe she didn't know about them and what they did to humans.

A strange thing was happening in front of her. Frosty looking mist was gathering from behind the thorny brush, swirling in the center of the grove. Then, a figure began to materialize. Tall with white, unearthly skin, in a dress that looked to be made of white fur, wild hair bushing out from her head, the witch turned around to look at her. Her eyes were blazing with fury and yet the face was triumphant.

"Finally!" she cackled. "This world shall be mine!"

Jadis, the White Witch, turned purposefully and strode to the edge of the grove. She stopped at the shimmering trying to go through, but she couldn't. She tried again and again and then gave a wild scream. Looking angrily at April she took steps toward her saying...

"What have you done? Why can't I leave? You will pay for this!"

~~Section Break~~

Peter hopped off the train at the village of Sway, feeling excited and full of purpose. They had a plan and were going to defeat the witch today. And, he would get to see April and his siblings. Professor Kirke had wanted to come, but came down with a cold yesterday, so he gave instructions to Peter. He was not sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. He had come a few hours early to surprise April. Edmund and Lucy were coming on the noon train. From the letter he had received just yesterday, they had something exciting to tell them. He was glad this long summer of studying was over.

It had been interesting staying with the professor especially since the wardrobe that was their door into Narnia the first time, was in his room. He had felt silly, but he checked it almost daily to see if Narnia were in there again. He told himself that Lucy would have wanted him to keep trying.

He arrived at April's house and learned from her mum that she had not returned yet from spreading the solution. A sense of foreboding filled him. He set his bag in the corner, grabbed the swords and ran out of the house. He ran through The New Forest finding his way to the grove and stopped just short of the shimmering to catch his breath. His blood ran cold when he saw April. Her head was slumped over and wrists bloody. She was shivering with cold and held fast by a sapling. She looked like she was having trouble breathing. He could see the witch pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Rage filled him as it never had before. Somewhere in his head, he knew he should wait for Edmund, but who knew what more vengeance the witch might take out on April for trapping her in the grove.

The witch had her back to April for a moment. He slipped in and knelt beside her. It was very cold. Her binds were so tight he could not loose them. He whispered to her. She raised her head and looked at him in relief.

In that instance, the witch feeling another presence, whirled around. Peter met her gaze and rose slowly to his full height, deliberately drawing his sword.

"Well..." the witch said tauntingly, "Look who we have here. The High King comes to rescue his subject. You are too late! I will get out of this cursed space and you will not stop me!"

Peter raised his sword and with a look of hardened determination said, "You will have to go through me first."

"Ha, with pleasure!"

The witch had a wand and raised it as if to engage him in swordplay. Peter was ready for this and knew from experience he had to disable that wand or there would be no chance. He swung at her legs surprising her. His sword although hitting hard, barely left a scrape. She was strong here, too strong. She was shocked though and he took the second of her distraction to bring his sword down hard on the wand, knocking it from her grasp. He leapt over to where it fell on the ground and smashed it with the hilt of his sword. Unfortunately, his back was to her and she pushed him down with more force that was humanly possible, knocking the wind out of him. Looking at her wand she let out an unearthly scream and said some unintelligible words. A large thick staff of wood with a sharp pointed end grew out of the ground. She snapped it off and rushed at him. He rolled over and barely missed being stabbed. Leaping to his feet they fought back and forth. Peter attacking and parrying by turn. He was beginning to tire. He took his eyes off the witch for one second glancing at April. April screamed his name. He leaped back barely missing being skewered by the pointed staff. He blocked and turned, but not in time to miss being cut deeply in the thigh. He hobbled back, finding it hard to maintain his balance. He was thinking quickly. How was get going to get out of this? She was backing him towards the thorny brush and sure death if she knocked him into those poisoned thorns.

At that moment there were shouts and yells from the entrance to the grove. He looked up to see Edmund charging forward with the sword he had left for him. The witch had her back to him, but turned just in time to meet Edmund's challenge and they began to fight fiercely.

Lucy had run over to April and was trying to free her. She huddled close to her and tried to stay out of Edmund's way. Peter was able to move away from the brush and limped over to Lucy and April. Lucy gasped when she saw the blood seeping from his leg. Lucy tore the bottom hem off of her dress and tied it around his leg to try to stop the bleeding. How she wished for her cordial. She could see in Peter's eyes that he wished for it too. But, here, he was trying to stand to reenter the flight.

April cried, "Peter, no!"

He looked at her and smiled. Then he turned to the battle raging before him. He raised his sword and joined Edmund. With both of their strength they were able to drive the witch backwards. Their goal was to knock her into the thorns. Professor Kirke had thought that might be the best way. Maybe the brush would poison her. With one last mighty push, she fell toward the thorns. They stood back panting, watching, and waiting. But the witch merely stumbled, she didn't fall. She moved towards them enraged and with seemingly double strength. They glanced at each other in surprise and dismay. How were they going to win this?

Lucy said, "April, it's our turn!"

April looked at her curiously and then nodded. They began to call for Aslan as loud as they could. Their shouts echoed loudly in the grove seeming to bounce off the trees and reverberate through the woods. It distracted the witch and made her very angry. She yelled at them to stop. But they didn't, they couldn't. Only Aslan could help them now. The wind began to whip through the tops of the trees and they heard a low rumbling noise like a distant freight train. They all stood still, even the witch, listening. The sound grew louder and suddenly burst into the grove. It was a great and mighty roar. To Peter, Edmund, and Lucy it was a triumphant sound that made them want to cheer. To the witch it was a horrible noise, she covered her ears and almost began to cower. To April, it was frightening at first and a comfort in the end.

Then, a most curious thing happened. The grove filled with what seemed like millions of silver and green petals swirling and whirling around the witch blinding and confusing her. She was trying to bat at the petals around her face, cursing and screaming at them while being driven back towards the thorns.

April thought she saw through the tempest the shape of a lion on the other side of the grove. Slowly she felt her bindings loosen and fall away and then the oddest sensation came over her. There were silver petals that she knew had come from inside of her joining with swirling mass.

A commanding voice that was not Peter's said, "Now, Edmund!"

Edmund rallied himself and trust his sword deep in the heart of the witch and then pulled it out. The witch clutched her chest and fell backwards into the fullness of the thorns which also seemed to have come alive and were ready to receive her. As she screamed she began to slowly fade into a mist that the petals and wind pushed through the briars and out of the grove, back into the place where she must have come from.

There was quiet for a moment where only the lilting, cool, rustling, noise of leaves and petals could be heard. The petals began to separate into human forms and went to float in front of the trees as if to signify which one they belonged to. One silvery slender form stood before Peter. She said in a soft showery voice, "My King, and my love." She reached out and touched his wound with a familiar touch of sympathy and then in dance like motions went to stand in front of April. She turned looking long at Peter, gave a deep curtsey, and then somehow, although they were not sure how, went inside of April. April took a deep breath and smiled. Peter limped over to her, helped her to her feet, and held her close whispering in her ear.

Aslan nodded to the translucent green beech dryad who then floated over to April like a gracious goddess, smooth and stately, truly she was the lady of the wood. Peter released April and bowed to the dryad, then stepped aside. *

"Oh Grandmother," April breathed, "You are so beautiful."

"As are you my daughter. You have done well."

April, with tears flowing, whispered, "I love you so much and I miss you!"

Then the dryad said something that April was not expecting and would not understand until much later, "Love shall always live on as long as you treasure it in your heart, no matter what happens around you. I will always be here for you."

She turned to Peter, who said respectfully and with great feeling, "I will treasure her always."

Her Grandmother's spirit nodded at Peter then lifted her hands in a signaling motion of farewell. All of the spirits circled around Aslan in adoration and then curtsied to the Kings and Queen, who waved at them, and merged into their trees.

All attention then became focused on the magnificent lion who stood before them. His wide eyes were expressive and had much love in them. Lucy uttered a little cry and ran to him hugging and kissing him.

"Aslan, thank you for coming. You have saved us once again. I thought I would never get to see you again," Lucy gushed.

Peter and Edmund exchanged glances and smiles. Lucy was a joy.

Aslan chuckled, and said in his deep majestic voice, "Dear Lucy, I am always with you and will be here when you call. Remember what I told you, here I have another name. You must learn to know me, all of you, by that name. That was the very reason why you were brought to Narnia, that by knowing me there for a little, you may know me better in your world. **

April's heart filled with hope and joy at his words. So, what she had been feeling toward Aslan was real and right and good. Peter took her hand, looked at her and she nodded. They limped over to greet Aslan together.

Peter knelt in honor and respect. Aslan lifted his great velvety paw and set it on his shoulder. "You have done well my son, but I have more work for you to do."

Peter got up and hugged him, whispering, 'Thank you, Aslan."

Aslan looked at April and said tenderly, "Do you know me well enough now, daughter?"

April nodded, thinking of her dream when she had first started searching for Aslan. In the dream she did not know him well enough to hug him as Peter had. Aslan had told her then she would come to know him very well.

So, with a huge smile on her faces she skipped forward the couple of steps and buried her face in the rich silkiness of his mane as she hugged him. She stepped back to Peter's side with a beautiful light shining in her eyes and a glow on her face.

Aslan looked at Peter, "Cherish her my son, for I have created her for you."

Peter, too full of emotion, could only look at him and nod.

"You both are wounded," said Aslan. Then he breathed on them and the wounds instantly dried up and healed. April looked at her wrists. Where there had been bracelets of blood, there were now thin white scars circling her wrists.

Aslan spoke to her, "My breath has healed your wounds. The scars will remain. How you view them will be your choice. You can choose to look at the scars and remember the pain and terror you felt. Or, you can choose to remember the healing. My breath will also help you forget your fears, so your sleep will now be sweet."

Aslan turned to Edmund, "And last, but certainly not least..." Edmund walked over and hugged Aslan. "Well done, my son. I am very proud of who you have become."

To all of them he said, "Go in peace!" Then he disappeared.

They stood in awed silence for a bit then Lucy laughed and drew them all together in one big hug. They all let out the huge breath they had been holding and laughed too. Even the trees seemed to be celebrating with them. It was over!

Edmund said, "Boy, I'm famished! Let's get some food and then come back. We have a story for you! And, we are going to need all the time that the grove will give to share it!"

Lucy's eyes took on even more of a shine, if that were possible, and said, "Guess where we went this summer?!"

April sighed, "It _was_ over and ended so much better than her dreams. As usual when she thought about dreams she remembered what she might have to face very soon in London. But, this time, it felt different. Rather than gut wrenching fear, she only felt a twinge. Peter, attentively watching her, smiled their secret smile and pulled her close.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Descriptions of the dryads were gathered from Prince Caspian by C. S. Lewis.
> 
> ** Text adapted from Voyage of the Dawn Treader by C. S. Lewis.


	3. London Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight with the witch was fun, but I feel like the story really begins here. Things get fun and serious with a little bit of angst thrown in. If you like romance...the rest of the book is for you!

"Let me get a cart for these bags," said Peter.

The train station was crowded in central London with G.I.'s and business men, students and families all mingled together. Peter was helping April get settled into her new school. They were trying to corral all her bags.

"Peter, this one should go on the bottom, otherwise... no wait, don't forget this one," April shouted over the din of voices.

"Would you just let me take care of it?" Peter snapped exasperated. They had to stand on the train most of the way into London, he was hot and tired of the crowds.

"But, they are going to..." April fussed as all of the bags fell off the cart. “If you would just..."

Peter shot her a mean look. "I've got this! Just go over there and wait for me."

April's eyes got wide and anger flashed in them. She crossed her arms glaring at him. "If I go over there, you will not find me again in these crowds!"

He looked at her and raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic way.

"Oooh," she seethed and stood off to the side. She knew he was frustrated, but he didn't have to be so infuriating about it!

When they finally got under way, she pointed out the most direct entrance to where the taxi cabs were waiting. Normally, they would have walked, but with all of her baggage, they could not. Peter disagreed saying he knew this station well and they would need to go out a different exit. She gave him a doubting look and shrugged. Who could argue with him when he was like this? _Stubborn man_ , she thought.

They made their way to the exit he chose. There were no cabs in sight. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and tapped her foot rapidly.

"Don't say it, I know you were right. Blast it all! Let's go!" Peter exclaimed.

They found a cab and rode in tense silence to her school. They located her room in the Convent Garden portion of the school where the older students lived. Her room was empty. Her roommate had not arrived yet. It was hot and they were tired from lugging the trunk and crates up the stairs. Peter sat on the bare bed muttering about girls having too much stuff. Then he uttered a loud sigh.

April sat down by beside him, and smoothed the damp hair off of his brow, lingering her fingers in his thick blond hair. She swallowed her frustration, hurt, and pride.

"Thank you for helping me today Peter, I'm sorry if I was snappish earlier."

He looked at her in relief, "I'm sorry too, it was a frustrating trip."

"I know," she said, still playing with his hair. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday."

She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his face to hers and kissed him slowly and with feeling. She rarely took the initiative and he found it incredibly enticing. Kissing her back he put his arms around her and lowered her onto the mattress. He pulled away and looked in her mesmerizing green eyes.

"We should fight more often," he said in a low voice and put his lips on hers, his passion building.

They heard a voice outside the door, "This is it, room 312. Mum, Dad, over here!"

They sprang apart and April stood straightening her clothes. The door opened and a girl her age entered. She had auburn hair and blue eyes and was a bit shorter than April.

"Hi, I'm Cassidy. Are you April?"

April introduced herself and Peter. Then Cassidy's parents came into the room. Her mother was talking a mile a minute and asking April so many questions, she didn't know how to answer. Cassidy looked embarrassed and April and Peter excused themselves quickly. As they went out the door they heard her mother say something like, "I wonder what their story is, and did you see that ring on her finger?"

They looked at each other and laughed all the way out of the building. The street was less busy now, across the way was a familiar park. Peter stopped April, took her hand and slowly intertwined their fingers. He gave her a look that made her shiver even in the hot air. They moved over to the park and sat on a bench in a cool shady spot away from the bustle.

April breathed deep, knowing this would be a place she could come for respite and to think of Peter when he was gone from her.

"Do you remember what happened here?" he asked softly.

"How could I ever forget?" she replied, looking at her ring and then up at him. He picked up her hand and kissed her fingers.

"So, was that all of my birthday present or is there more to come?" he asked suggestively.

She grinned and playfully pushed him with her shoulder. 

He sighed, "I want more than anything to be moving into the University just a few blocks from here. It's one of the reasons I have been so short tempered today. I just want our lives to move forward and it feels like time is moving too slowly."

He was planning to attend the London School of Economics and Political Science and had the opportunity to do so this fall, but his father had wanted him to finish his time at Hendon House Boarding School. He would graduate from Hendon in the spring.

She smiled in understanding, "I know we are headed to your birthday dinner, but I do have a little something to give you now. It is nothing really, but I saw it and thought of you."

She pulled a small bag out of her purse and handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out a small snow globe that had a sand castle in it. He shook it and sand swirled around inside.

"I thought it might look a little like Cair Paravel. What you do think?"

He was smiling broadly, "I think it is great, thank you." He leaned in and kissed her.

~~Section Break~~

They took their time walking back his home. They could have taken a bus, but neither of them wanted the press of crowds around them. When they entered the house it was dark and quiet. Peter smiled, remembering the last time they were alone in a quiet house and turned to take her in his arms. Instead she reached over and switched on the lights. All of sudden they were surrounded by people shouting, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Peter!"

He was speechless and she was pleased, looking triumphant and happy that they had pulled off the surprise.

"You knew!" he exclaimed.

"Of course she knew, silly! How do you think we kept you out of the house to get ready?" quipped Lucy giving him a kiss on the check. "Happy 16th Birthday!"

The party was fun. Of course, his family was there, but many friends as well. April enjoyed it immensely. They had music, food and even some impromptu dancing. When it was all over, April found him out back in the small walled garden, staring up at the moon. The heat of the day had faded and it was pleasant in the dark quiet space. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed and turned to her.

"Thank you for my birthday. It was fun."

She replied in a teasing voice, "You're welcome. After all, how many times do you get to turn 16?"

~~Section Break~~

Saying goodbye to April was extremely difficult for Peter. Maybe it was because he wanted to be at the University near her. Maybe he was worried about her safety. But, above all, he knew it was because he didn't feel whole unless she was with him. Lucy was having a hard time too. He didn't realize how just close they had become. Of course, the experience with the white witch had bonded all of them. And, the knowledge of Lucy and Edmund's adventure on the Dawn Treader was something only they and Eustace knew of. He was amazed every time he thought of it.

They left her in the lobby of her new residence and she waved bravely as he walked out the door. He knew she was close to tears. If he didn't concentrate on something new, he would be too.

~~Section Break~~

It had been a very long week. He had asked her to write to him immediately so he would know she was safe. Finally he got a short letter:

                _Dear Peter,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write before this. They keep us busy and when I have free time, I am too exhausted to write. Eat, sleep, dance, is really a way of life here. Oh, and some time for studying too. Cassidy tells me it will get easier. This is her second year here, so I am glad to be rooming with another transfer student. Most of the girls have been here for years and are very proud of it. In fact, there is such an attitude of competitiveness here, if it weren't for Cassidy I would be in very bad shape. I feel like I have to constantly prove my worth, my abilities, my knowledge. It is exhausting. I have the energy for one story for you, then I must close._

_There is a girl here, her name is Lauren Hawthorne, and she is the self-proclaimed 'queen' of the school. She is the only one that has gotten to perform in a show other than the Nutcracker and she loves her power. I, being new, am a challenge to that power. She chose to approach me the first day at lunch. (Cassidy quickly warned me to 'never let them see you sweat’, a motto I have adopted for everything I do here.) She was very condescending to me, but I came back with some witty remarks and held my own, according to Cassidy. I don't like being 'that kind of girl' but in order to survive here, I have had to adopt a persona that is not my own. After Lauren left, Cassidy asked me where that attitude had come from. I just smiled and changed the subject. But, I will tell you the answer. I just imagined myself as your...Queen! I miss you with all that is within me and love you with all of my heart!_

_Forever Yours,_

_April_

_P.S. You will be wondering about the man from the reception. He is here and will be one of my instructors soon, but so far there has been nothing amiss. I have your parent's telephone number memorized and will call as they asked if I need them._


	4. Intruders

Katherine Thomas walked slowly and thoughtfully through the athletic fields at Hendon House on a Saturday morning. Apparently the girls were only recently allowed to come and watch the boys play at their sports. Ha! She knew it was because the boys needed the motivation of being watched by females. The male species was so easy to manipulate.

She was new at Saint Finbars, this being her fifth boarding school in four years. She paused at the Rugby match looking carefully at the players. No, not here, too burly and ugh, she sneered with disgust when one promising subject slapped another boys' rear. Why did they do that?

She heard the clanging of swords. Intrigued, she followed the sound to where the fencing team was practicing. Hmm, no, too skinny and too academic here, she started to turn away when two particular members caught her eye. The one facing her was thin with dark hair and dark eyes...maybe. But, then the fencers circled each other and her eyes found the prize she was searching for. Tall, broad, blond with blue eyes and the face of a warrior. That was him. She smiled a secret smile to herself, not unlike that of a cat who had just found her prey. She started plotting on how to make him hers.

~~Section Break~~

Peter was relieved and excited to get April's letter. He had promised Lucy to share the letters with her when he received them. He was on his way over to her residence now. It was visiting hours and he needed a distraction. As he walked, he re-read the letter and was shocked when he crashed into something soft and heard a cry at his feet. He lost his balance and fell. Looking down he was stunned to discover a girl almost underneath him. He immediately moved to the side and looked at her with concern.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?"

"I...I think so," said a delicate and weak voice. "My ankle, I think it is sprained."

"Wow, it is starting to swell. My name is Peter, Peter Pevensie. How can I help you?"

She tossed her hair causing him to look at her face and not her ankle. She had the lightest colored blue eyes he had ever seen. Were they ice blue or cat eyes? He couldn't decide. Her pale skin and glossy back hair set her eyes off even more. She looked to be petite but curvaceous, especially the way she was lying on the ground. He shook his head, there was something about her. Bringing his head back to the present, she was asking him to help her to her residence. He gladly offered since he was heading that way to meet his siblings. Did she think she could walk? No? What was he to do now? If she had been male, he would have helped her hobble, but she didn't look like she was strong enough for that and there were tears in her eyes now. He would have to carry her.

Holding another girl besides April was a shock to his system, one that he did not enjoy. She seemed to be too familiar with him for being in pain and having just met. Actually, they had not met yet, he didn't even know her name. Her hands were looped around the back of his neck. Was she playing with his hair? A shiver went through him, and not from enjoyment. Every warning instinct he had was screaming at him. Thankfully, they were almost there.

He entered the lobby with her and they made quite a scene. Susan, Lucy and Edmund ran over to him. He explained and they made a space on a couch for her. Lucy went to get the nurse.

The girl seemed to be embarrassed and said apologetically, "I hate to be the cause of all this trouble. I am new here and it is hard enough already. Thank you Peter for your gallant assistance. My name is Katherine Thomas, but my friends call me Kat."

Lucy returned with the nurse. Peter, Susan and Edmund stepped off to the side. Susan was exasperated with Peter for not watching where he was going. Peter tried to express his concerns. Edmund looked thoughtfully over at the figure on the couch.

"You know, she reminds me of someone. Wow, I can't believe I remember this! Lady Camille from Archenland!" Edmund exclaimed.

"What?" Susan said and looked at Peter.

Peter looked stricken, "She looks very much like her and has that same kind of magnetism about her. Oh, this is not good!"

"Peter, don't be silly. There is no way she could be the same person. You are just spooked because you miss April so much," Susan said trying to reassure him.

Peter looked dubious and Edmund looked concerned. This could mean trouble. 

~~Section Break~~

                _Dear Peter,_

_Finally, I have an hour to myself! One of the instructors is sick and had to cancel Latin class. Not that I am sad, by any means. I think of you all the time and wonder how things are with you? Things are still challenging here. The hardest part is that I feel like I am losing a part of who I am. I have to be on my guard all the time, it is so competitive. I need you to tell me who I am again._

_I must tell you, even though you may not want to hear, the male instructor that we are concerned about is my pas de deux instructor. It is where we learn the steps and lifts for dancing with a partner. Something I am very excited to learn and something that is absolutely imperative that I master if I want to dance on the Royal stage. His name is Andre. It is curious, because the other instructors are known as Mr. and Ms. He seems to have a familiarity with the girls that makes me uneasy. He is Hispanic and his dark eyes seem to follow me all the time. I'm sure the other girls feel the same way since they get all giggly around him._

_On our first day of lift class he announced that we would start with a complicated lift. When one girl complained, he said if we could master the harder moves, the easier ones would come quicker. I think he just wanted to see what we were made of. It was a shoulder sit, one of the more frightening lifts since we have to sit on our partner's shoulder which feels like sitting on air. Of course, Lauren that I told you about previously, was chosen to go first. And, she could not complete the lift. In fact, no one could. While the others fussed nervously, I watched them all very closely to see if I could determine their mistakes. They all were embarrassed. I guess it is something to try to impress Andre. Finally it was my turn. I refused to think about who Andre might be and told myself that I was born to fly! I danced over to him and he lifted me and I sat, and stayed. The only one out of the class. He did the traditional steps walking around and then set me down. The class burst into applause and everyone except Lauren was impressed. She looked very angry. Which is unfortunate, I really don't want to make any enemies here. Unfortunate too, was Andre's response. Respect mingled with something else lingered in his eyes and attitude toward me. But, what could I do? I am here to succeed. I cannot let my fears interfere with my dream._

_Speaking of dreams, I had another Narnian dream last night. I waver on whether to write this to you or wait to see your reaction in person. I have decided to write it here. I am not sure I want to see your reaction, and I will give you the relief of not having to show me. Although, I would like your response to be sure the feelings of dread this dream provoked in me are unfounded._

_In the dream, I was watching a grand ball at a castle, but it was not at Cair Paravel. Everyone was beautifully dressed and there was wonderful music playing and couples were whirling around in dance. You especially looked very dashing. I would guess you to be about 26 or so. My heart almost stopped as you smiled at someone. It was that special smile that you seem to keep just for me. But, it was a dark hared beauty you were smiling at. When she turned she had the lightest blue eyes I had ever seen. She pulled you into a dance and you held her very close, like you knew her very well. Her movements seemed normal, but had a slight suggestion to them and you responded. She pulled you into a dark alcove and moving closer I heard noises of passion. You tried to leave once and I think she drew you back in. I heard later someone call her Lady Camille. She was from Archenland? That was a country near Narnia, right?_

_I know we have not talked about past relationships before. But, I admit that I woke up jealous, and angry with you. Which is completely crazy since the dream, (or did it really happen?) took place years ago, before you met me, in a different world even. I'm sure you must have been lonely and you had every right to pursue a relationship. And, it does explain how you learned to kiss like you do. But, it did make me think. Although I trust_ you _with all my heart, I might not be able to trust the girls around you. So, please, be careful! Especially if the girls there are like some that are here. On that note, I will close. I miss you with all that is within me and love you with all of my heart!_

_Forever Yours,_

_April_

~~Section Break~~

Peter was glad he was sitting down when he read that letter. How could she have known? It was uncanny. He started to tremble. Edmund walked into the room and saw his face. Peter read the dream portion of the letter to him and Edmund sank down on his bed in disbelief. He shook his head and said, "Boy, can this get any stranger? You are in trouble!"

Camille! Peter hadn't thought about her in years. He was uncomfortable to admit that the thought of her still stirred something inside of him. She had been incredibly alluring and passionate. That her father had arranged a marriage for her not long after that night at the ball had been a blessing from Aslan. There would have been no way he could have handled a woman like that and dealt with his duties of being High King. He was grateful in time that the choice had been removed from him. But...it had been difficult all the same.

To make matters worse, since the day that Kat had hurt her ankle she seemed to turn up everywhere he was. At first he was flattered by her attentions. He hadn't mean to encourage her. She had seemed harmless enough. But, she started pushing the school's rules to their breaking point and a few times he had gotten reprimanded through no fault of his own. People were starting to talk about them as if they were a couple. Who knew what she was saying about him. Even Lucy was looking at him a little differently.

Things had not been physical between them but not for her lack of trying. The girl was trouble and could ruin everything for him. If he got expelled for misconduct he could kiss the University goodbye and quite possibly his future with April. He tried to avoid her and had even enlisted Edmund to help him. But she was persistent even after being told by multiple people that he was practically engaged to be married.

Also, he was really worried about April. It had been weeks since he had seen her. She felt so far away. And it had been too long since her last letter. He thought the far greater danger at the school might not be this Andre, although just the thought of him watching April like that, made him want to hit something. It was the idea of her changing who she was, the person he loved. Life was really complicated.

~~Section Break~~

It was University examination day for Peter. Awful that it had to be on a beautiful fall Saturday. He was exhausted. He had already taken the class credit examinations and passed those. So, he was ready for the University next fall if he did well on these exams. They were really difficult. He rubbed his face as he walked back to his dorm. He heard a voice beside him and his heart sank.

"Hey handsome, so where are you taking me tonight?"

"Kat, don't be daft. I can't and won't take you anywhere..."

She grabbed his arm, linking hers in his, "Oh Peter, you are so funny. You know you want the same thing that I do."

They were at his residence. He walked into the door and she followed him. It was the very end of visiting hours and no one was there.

"Kat, you have to leave. You are not supposed to be here."

"Oh, I have lots of friends here, they won't mind. She wound her hand around his arm and pulled him down kissing his cheek."

He shook himself loose from her in disgust, "Go home Kat! You need to leave me alone. I don't know why you won't take no for an answer. Half the guys in this residence hall would kill for a chance to be with you. Pick someone else!"

He strode away from her angrily. Maybe she would finally stop chasing him.

Had he looked back he would have seen Kat narrow her eyes in frustration and malice. If she couldn't have him then nobody else would either. He would live to regret his words to her, she would ruin him. She had done it before and was quite good at it.

Peter stopped at a friend's room to talk about the fencing team practice he missed. It was sometime later when he went to his room. He opened the door. It was completely dark. Before he could turn on the lights, he felt arms around his neck pulling him in and shutting the door. He struggled but in the dark stumbled over the clothes on the floor and fell on his bed with a girl whose giggle sounded familiar.

"Kat? Is that you? What are you doing here?!"

He thought he heard her purr, "Only giving you what you know you want. And, if you don't I'll tell everyone how you forced me in here. I'm sure your University would love to hear that story."

"You are evil, pure evil and I won't do it!" He pushed her down and ran out the door barely missing Edmund.

"Whoa, Pete, where's the fire?" exclaimed Edmund.

In quick low tones Peter explained the situation. Edmund was so shocked he had to lean against the wall.

"I need your help. Get Kat and tell her you are going to get her safely out of the building. Instead, take her down to the hole and I will bring the housemaster. And pray, that he will believe me!"

They ran to put the plan into action. Thankfully the housemaster was available. Peter explained the situation along the way. Fortunately, the housemaster liked Peter and knew him to be honest as well as an honor student. The housemaster had in fact, been watching Kat's interactions with the boys.

And, Edmund using his natural charm and the flirtatious skills he perfected in Narnia was able to lure Kat to a small room that the boys called the hole. Just because it was a place to study or hang out. Another small miracle, it being Saturday evening, the hole was empty.

In the end the housemaster, after questioning Kat on how she got into Peter's room and who had helped her, believed Peter and Kat was escorted back to her campus. Peter and Edmund, back in their room, collapsed in exhaustion.

"Edmund, thank you. I cannot tell you what a help you are to me. If you hadn't been here, been with me through everything, I would be dead, numerous times in fact, expelled and completely out of my mind. I have never been able to express it, because the words thank you are not sufficient."

Edmund waved it off, "Ah, well you do need saving all the time. You may be the High King, but I'm the real hero!"

Peter laughed and then said, "I can't shake the feeling that I need to see April. I could go tonight. I must see her after all that has happened!"

"Peter," Edmund admonished, "You are talking out of your head. You can't just go and see her tonight! Mum and Dad aren't home, April doesn't know you are coming. It is almost curfew. We will be going home for mid-term break weekend after next."

"I know all that," Peter snapped. Then softening his voice said, "I just need her Ed. I came this close to losing it all tonight, and I could have lost her. I still could! I have to know! I will wait until in the morning and then go see her for the day."

Edmund shook his head, "That is a mistake, and I won't be there to bail you out. Look, Dad wanted you to wait until mid-term to get your marks up and to develop the discipline you will need at the University without the distraction of April. You have almost made it. Just two more weeks then you can bargain with Dad to go home more. Peter, sit down and think about it!"

Peter sat and sighed, "You're right, but I will not wait two weeks. I am going next weekend!"


	5. Violations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warnings for potential triggers regarding Andre's advances toward April. The chapter title does not indicate a description of content. Peter and April have to work through their different experiences and will help each other come to terms with their circumstances.

Peter wrote to his parents and to April that he would be coming. When he arrived on Friday evening at April's residence he had to wait a few minutes. When she saw him, she dropped her bag, gave a glad cry, and started to run and hug him. But with a glance around the lobby she stopped, picked up her bag again and walked over to him.

"Hello, Peter," she said coolly. "It is good to see you. Shall we go?"

He was shocked. He had seen a mask form in a split second over her face. Her normally open expressions were tightly curtailed in sophisticated coolness. Out on the street he tried to steer her towards their park. She told him she would rather not stop there, and wanted to go on to his home. She was different. He should not have been surprised, she had talked about it in her letters, but he didn't expect her to be different with him.

They rode in silence on the bus. Both were constrained by their own thoughts and each one was dreading to have to tell the other what had happened. It was dusk when they arrived at Peter's home. The house was dark. Peter thought that was strange. He used his key to enter and switched on the lights. Where were his mum and dad? April was looking at him.

"Are they here, Peter?" she asked in a tight voice, "If not, you will need to take me back. We cannot be here alone."

His frustration simmered to the surface. He hadn't seen her in five weeks. She had barely greeted him and now she wanted to go back to school? He shot her a look, then went to the mail slot next to the front door. There was a huge pile of mail and his letter sat on the top. He groaned. He went to his father's desk in the study. On the calendar for this week was marked 'Trip to Bath' they were supposed to come back today, but then he noticed a note, 'may have to return on Saturday'. Peter sat down heavily in his father's chair. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

April had followed him into the study and was looking at him warily, "Are they coming tonight?"

He shook his head no and looked into her eyes. It was so strange to be right next to her and yet so far away. He saw shock and fear run across her face. What had happened to her that she didn't want to be alone with him?

He got up and took a step toward her. She backed away. He stopped frozen. April had never backed away from him before!

"What happened to you? Why are you acting like this?" he tried to ask gently, but it came out harsher than he intended.

She backed away further, "Please, Peter, don't, I...can't be here with you. Please take me back."

"I will not!" he said emphatically, almost in a shout. "Not until I know what is happening with you! You promised long ago to talk with me about what is bothering you, remember?"

He took more steps toward her and she turned and went quickly into the living room and perched on the end of a chair. She looked very close to tears and sadness was written all over her features. His anger melted away, and concern took its place. He sat on the coffee table across from her and took her hands in his.

Very gently, rubbing his thumbs over her fingers, he said, "April, love, please tell me what is wrong. You know I care about you. I have been really worried."

She put her hands over her face, "Oh, Peter! It has been awful, But, I just don't know how to tell you." Tears began running down her cheeks.

He took a chance and moved closer slowly gathering her in his arms. He stood with her and she didn't fight him. He sighed in relief. It felt good to hold her again. She cried into his shoulder. He held her and stroked her hair until she calmed. He was scared, had she been violated in some way? For her to act like this was completely out of character. He hoped and prayed not. He took another chance.

"Tell me, please, is it Andre?" he asked softly, he was truly afraid to hear her answer.

She nodded into his shoulder. Oh, Aslan, what was he going to do?

"Has...he hurt you?"

She pulled away and shook her head no. He was so relieved, he didn't think he could stand any longer and led her over to the couch. They sat on the edge and he held her hand. She kept her head on his shoulder.

"Will you tell me, please?" he asked

She nodded, but wasn't able to look at him. With a knot forming in his stomach, he listened.

"I told you Andre has been watching me? Well, he started singling me out in class to demonstrate moves and then began asking me to stay after class to practice. I didn't want to be alone with him, but how could I refuse? Usually I worked it out to have Cassidy stay and practice too. But, today, Cassidy wasn't feeling well and she had to leave class early. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was going to ask me to stay. And, he did. He didn't do anything overt, but I could tell the difference. When he would set me down from one of the lifts, his hand would linger too long on my thigh, waist, and rear, in..." she swallowed here and whispered the word, "a caress."

Peter nearly came off the couch and exploded in rage, but he held it in check, trying to let her finish. He had to concentrate hard on what she was saying.

"I was so uncomfortable and made an excuse to leave as soon as I could, but he stopped me. Coming close he told me I was his best student and that he was going to make me a star. He traced my cheek and reached for me, but I ducked away and ran out the door. I felt so guilty and so awful. I didn't want to tell you, afraid you would be angry, and that you would tell me it was my fault, that I shouldn't have stayed all those times after class that I shouldn't have tried so hard to be good at what I needed to be learning." She was sobbing again and he held her tightly.

"April," he said fiercely, "I would never blame you! This is not your fault! The man is a monster, a...a...predator, who has searched you out from the beginning, grooming you to get to this place. You ran away from him. Please don't cry. I am angry, but not at you! I would never think that you encouraged him, or wanted his advances. You are just doing what you are supposed to be doing at school, learning."

A thought occurred to him, "Is this why you backed away from me earlier?"

She nodded, "You looked at me the same way he does, and it scared me. That, and I was so ashamed, I knew if you held me, I would break down and have to tell you."

"Do you believe me, when I say it is not your fault?" He asked putting his hand under her chin and lifting her to look in his eyes.

She smiled a little and said, "But, I should have done something more to stop him."

"You couldn't have April, nothing will stop him unless he chooses to."

"What I am going to do?" she cried.

"I will take care of it...of him!" he said in hard voice.

"No! Peter," she said forcefully jumping to her feet. "You can't! Don't you see...this class is so important to my career! And he knows it. If you interfere it could ruin my chances, I can't have that!"

He stood as well, "So you would be willing to put up with this...this...abuse, in order to achieve your goal?" he asked harshly.

"Yes, no...I don't know. I am so confused! Why does it have to be this hard?"

"April," he said firmly, using all of his self-control not to pace and shout, "You have to trust me! I am not your average jealous 16 year old boyfriend. I have ruled a kingdom and have run across plenty of scoundrels. I _will_ take care of it, and I will make sure it doesn't affect your chances at the stage. But, you have to let me protect you! It is my right and my duty. Do you understand?"

She nodded and whispered, "Okay, I do trust you."

He kissed her then, very gently, and briefly. As hungry as he was for her kiss, he didn't want to scare her. She settled into his arms with a sigh. He sighed too. He was so angry at Andre, at the circumstances that had kept them apart for so long, at himself for not coming sooner. It seemed to him that the battles they faced would not end. And, he was glad they were alone in the house. She still had to hear about his battle as well. Then, they would have to face his parents tomorrow.

~~Section Break~~

They both calmed soon and moved to the kitchen to get something to drink. She asked him about his school and the exams. That brought his horrible situation rushing back to him and it was his turn to hedge and look uncomfortable. He saw her eyes widen and then narrow.

"What is it Peter? What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

He took a deep breath and went to look out the kitchen window at the dark garden. She stood at the table behind him. He couldn't look at her either to tell his story. In a way they had both been violated, each intruder into their relationship driving an invisible wedge between then. To not talk about it would be allowing the intruders to win, which he would not allow!

He told her from the beginning everything that had happened with Kat, from the hurt ankle to the night when she could have gotten him expelled. He told her that her instinct not to trust the girls around him had been correct, and he should have heeded her warning. He felt that he had encouraged Kat in some way. If he had been firm from the beginning...

She questioned him, "Did you like holding her? Did you want her? Did you enjoying spending time with her? Did you see her before she hurt her ankle?"

He answered an emphatic 'NO' to all of her questions and his face echoed the truth of his words. However, he had to stop and think about the last question. One of the fencing team members said that he had seen Kat lurking around practice staring at him and Edmund. It started to fall into place in his mind. He began to pace, thinking out loud as he walked. She had deliberately put herself in front of him to trip him that day. She had planned it all from the beginning. Why the little....his anger spewed out of him.

April stepped in front of him and put her hands on his arms. "It was her fault, Peter, not yours. Nothing you could have done would have stopped her." April's face looked angry too, but not at him.

All of a sudden it occurred to them both that he had just said the same words to her. They were able to laugh a little together which broke the tension and caused some relief to the heated emotions they were feeling.

She wrapped his arms around his neck, "Oh, Peter, we are a mess, you and I. We have to see each other more often."

He wrapped his arms around her waist hugging her to him, "I'm already working on that. It is on my list to talk with my father about."

Now that all that was over and settled, Peter's mind turned to the next problem.


	6. Night Together

It was late. They were in the house alone. She was still in his embrace pressed tightly against him. He had been under a lot of stress and the relief alone made his head spin. He had to be in control tonight, or he could ruin everything. He knew it was risky to be here by themselves, but he had no choice now. It was too late for her to go back to school. He put her gently from him and explained the situation. She didn't seem nervous or scared. She said she trusted him which added to the pressure.

"We shouldn't go upstairs at all, or change clothes for the night, do you understand why?"

She blushed which gave him his answer. She looked uncomfortable now. He took her hand and led her into the living room. You sleep on the couch and I'll take the floor. He went to the linen closet to find the blankets. He thought if they were at least in the same room he or she wouldn't be tempted to sneak up or down the stairs adding the element of excitement into the mix. He would leave a small light on too.

She made him up a pallet on the floor in front of the couch and made the couch up with a blanket and pillow for herself. He checked the doors and came back into the room stifling a yawn and rubbed his hands through his hair. She was getting settled on couch and she looked up at him. She was so beautiful, he had missed just the sight of her. He laid down on the floor and they were quiet for a bit.

"Peter?" she asked softly, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you want to sleep? I know you must be tired."

"No, I don't think I could. Too much has happened tonight."

"Will you talk with me? Tell me about Lucy and Edmund and Susan, how are they?"

He began to talk to her about normal things which was a relief to both of them. They talked for a long time. He was finishing a funny story about Edmund and fencing and stood up to demonstrate. She was raised up on an elbow laughing and enjoying the story. He finished and stood staring at her.

"Do you want to come up here?" she asked. "I would really like to be close to you."

He nodded and removed the cushions from the back of the couch, so there would be room for them both. It was a good thing the couch was long. She moved so he could lay against the back. His heart was pounding as she settled in next to him. She shivered. He asked if she was cold and she nodded. He pulled a blanket up over them and she turned her back to his stomach. He put an arm around her and relaxed. It was wonderful to be this close to her, they were even sharing a pillow. She was soft and her hair smelled good. He couldn't help himself, he brushed the hair away from the back of her neck and leaned to kiss the spot. She sighed audibly and he knew that was a mistake. He leaned back a bit. It was too early for him to start learning her secrets.

"I love you Peter."

He pulled her slightly closer and whispered in her ear...

                I love you as the spring breeze blows, cool and soft and free  
                I love you as only heaven knows, true as true can be

                I love you as the sweet red rose, blooms fragrant in the sun  
                I love you as the wittiest prose, full of laughter and much fun

                I love you as the setting sun, when it leaves the sky  
                I'll love you 'til my days are done, and never say goodbye

"Mmm, that's really good. Someone has been paying attention in poetry class. Who wrote that?"

"I did, for you."

She rotated back a bit to turn her head toward him on the pillow. "Peter!" she breathed in awe.

He kissed her then, long and sweet. He wanted her desperately, his young body urging him to do more, but his adult mind and years of self-control took over instead. She tried to deepen the kiss, but he kept pulling back making it light and fun.

She smiled into his kiss, "Are you playing with me?" she asked.

"Mm Hm," he said in the middle of a kiss, and then pulled away. "We can't let things get too serious here."

She smiled and touched his cheek, "You take such good care of me."

"That's my job," he said snuggling his head into her hair. She turned on the pillow looking away from him.

"Peter?" she asked tentatively. At his response she continued, "Will you tell me about Camille?"

He was not expecting her to ask that. He was quiet for a moment then began, "It was a long time ago. I had not thought about her in years until Kat appeared. The girl you saw in your dream? She looked just like Kat. It was uncanny. Your letter arrived two days after Kat hurt her ankle. Edmund and I were both speechless after reading that part of your letter. That you knew what was happening with me, without any prompting, was spooky to say the least."

"But, I have not answered your question." His arm tightened about her. "Camille was passionate as you saw. There wasn't much else to her. Her father arranged her marriage right after that ball, I never saw her again. And I realized once I wasn't around her, that there was nothing lasting between us. It is easy to confuse passion with love sometimes. What you and I have is so different. I don't feel whole if you are not with me. And, I would have you reign beside me as Queen in a heartbeat. Camille would have been a horrible choice for a queen. Is that what you wanted to know?" 

"Um, how passionate were you two?"

He laughed, he could feel the heat in her cheeks, "You’re blushing, I can tell. Let me just say this," he turned her face towards his so she could see his eyes in the dim light.

"You will be the first to have all of me, as I know I will be the first for you. I could not imagine us giving each other a greater wedding gift than that. There will be no other people in the room with us. Our thoughts will only be of each other, something I am very grateful for."

She smiled and he kissed her once. He didn't trust himself to kiss her any more after that. It was getting really late. She yawned.

He said, "Go to sleep my love and know that I only dream of you."


	7. The Day After

Peter woke to daylight streaming in the windows. He stretched, he hadn't slept much, but he felt refreshed. April still leaned against him in her sleep. He sighed, he never thought just sleeping next to someone could be so amazing. He raised up on one elbow to look at her. She was so beautiful. He hated to wake her, but he had to get up. He had no idea when his parents would be there and he certainly didn't want them walking in on them like this. She turned in her sleep sensing his movement. He kissed her softly to wake her up. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful!"

She sighed, stretched and turned to face him. Seeing her first thing in the morning was more appealing to him that he thought possible. He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled back.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

"I don't care," he said pulling her against him and kissing her with a passion that he wouldn't allow the night before. He let it last almost too long. With superhuman effort he forced himself to pull away and sat up. Breathing fast, heart beating like a drum, he put his head in his hands and forced his breath out.

"Are you okay?" She raised up putting a hand on his back.

He turned and smiled ruefully at her saying, "You look really good in the morning."

She laughed, and said, "I do not!"

He pushed her back down on the couch and leaned over her, "Oh yes, you do. No arguing. Now, why aren't you grumpy?" He was thinking back to the week he spent with her at her parents last spring. She had woken every morning very grumpy and he had enjoyed coaxing her out of her mood.

She smiled and fingered his neck under his open collar. "Oh, how could I be? I just spent the night next to you. Besides, who could be grumpy when they get woken up in that way?"

She had a thought, "You know, we almost stayed up all night talking..."

"I promise, we will do everything on your list one day," he said, smiling with a gleam in his eye.

"Everything?" she teased.

He laughed and kissed her lightly, "Everything!" he whispered.

"Now," he said in a completely different tone of voice, "I will be right back."

At her look of question, he stated, "I may have the mind of a 31 year old, but this16 year old body is starving! I need to see what kind of food we have." She laughed at him.

He climbed off the couch and went out of the room, glancing back, he saw a still smiling April gently touching her lips. What a night! The word intimacy popped into his head. He had always thought of that as physical love. But now he understood that true intimacy was a joining of hearts, minds, and maybe even souls, not just bodies. How connected he felt to her right now. And, he would find a way to make sure he didn't lose that again. He finished what he had to do and went back to her. She was still on the couch. He knelt down on the floor by her head and she turned to him smiling.

"You know, I could propose, right now and that might help solve our problems." She looked shocked and he continued, "If he knew you were engaged Andre might back off. And, it could protect me from any more renegade females."

April replied touching his cheek, "As tempting as that offer is, I don't want the intruders in our relationship to dictate one of the best memories we could have. And, you feel very strongly that we shouldn't have a long engagement. I would love, more than anything, to be your finance. But, I want it to be when you really think it should happen. I don't want it to be something we are forced into."

He nodded, "Very wise, my lady," he said lightly. But getting serious fast he stared into her eyes, "But know, I will be asking."

She smiled and started to reply but he came up to sit on the couch next to where she laid. He took her hand and with his voice still serious said, "There is one thing we didn't talk about last night. You really scared me when I picked you up. I saw the mask you wear at school change who you are. It was very unsettling to see. It is tearing you apart. I can tell."

She bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. "I don't know how to survive otherwise Peter. Some of those girls are so mean. If I show vulnerability, they would eat me for lunch."

"Maybe if you give a little, they will too. You are the nicest person I know. I can't stand the thought of your changing who you are. Just think about it, maybe drop the facade a little at a time until you feel safe. I think you will be much happier if you do."

Tears were running down her face. She sat up and he hugged her tight.

"I'll try," she whispered.

Peter pulled her back so he could look into her glistening eyes, "I will try to help you too. Know that I love you no matter what, and I will always be here for you!"

~~Section Break~~

Peter was really hungry, and there was no food in the house with his parents having been gone all week. He found the ration books and talked to April. He got ready to leave the house and went to look for her. She was in the living room folding blankets and setting things to right.

She came over to him and put her hands on his chest. "I want to thank you for last night. It was lovely, beyond words really. I felt so cherished and protected. I just feel...so close to you."

His arms circled her, "Me too, I am glad we were able to reconnect. I will be back soon. If mum and dad arrive, tell them I will explain everything when I return."

"Should you just take me back to school and pretend we weren't here together alone?"

Peter thought and then said, "I can't do that. I know they are going to be really upset with me, but I have to be honest with them. They need to know what has been going on and will wonder when we had that much time to talk about everything. Plus, I think they might notice the change in us. I daresay there may be less restraint in the way we act around each other."

~~Section Break~~

Playful is the only word that could describe Peter's mood that morning as they worked in the kitchen together. April had taken to slapping his hand with the spatula since he kept trying to eat everything she cooked. It took a long time for them to finish getting everything ready with all the teasing and laughter. He didn't know when things had been so easy and fun between them and he liked it, very much. The muffins she had made were sending out a delicious smell and the kitchen was warm with the heat of the oven.

She was cleaning up the counter where some flour had spilled and he couldn't resist. Dragging his finger in the flour he told her she needed some makeup and reached for her. She tried to run but he caught her arm and pulled her to him, an easy feat even one handed since she was laughing so hard. His strong arm pinned her to him. She was struggling against him trying to avoid his putting the flour on her nose when he changed his mind and decided to kiss her instead. She sensed the change in him and calmed her movements, he was almost there when he heard...

"Peter! What in God's name is going on here? What are you doing?!"

Peter turned to greet his father and mother with a sparkle in his eyes and an impish grin on his face. He said innocently, "We're fixing breakfast Dad, Mum. Would you like to join us?" 

~~Section Break~~

The tension in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife.

"My study. Now. Peter," said his father.

"Father, please, with all due respect, I am famished. Could we sit down and talk while we eat? There are important things that April and I need to discuss with you both."

His father looked shocked and uncertain. His mother placed a hand on his arm and inclined her head toward the table. They sat down and filled their plates in silence. Peter took a deep breath and began. He explained how they came to be there and why. That it was too late to take April back to school once they were finished talking. That they were in control and responsible. That he knew he had disobeyed and they could talk about potential consequences later, but there were pressing matters that needed to be attended to first. He paused waiting for their reactions. His parents looked at each other and then at their son in amazement. His father told him to continue.

Peter told them about Kat, not surprised at their expressions of horror when he spoke of almost being expelled. He then looked at April, who nodded. Her eyes went to the table and Peter took her hand giving it a squeeze. He then told her story and didn't miss the look of compassion that his mother had on her face. It made him angry to tell it and at the end he rather emphatically stated that he was going to do something about it. His father too seemed upset by the situation.

"No, son, I will take care of this. My contact at the school will help us. You are only 16, it is not a matter for you, but for adults."

That statement hit Peter like rifle fire and he stood barely keeping control. "Dad," he said tightly. "I am more than capable of protecting and taking care of the woman I love. I already have a plan, I will be happy to share it with you, but you, like her, must trust me. I am not just some kid. I am an adu..." He caught himself before he said the full word, but it was too late.

His father stood slowly, "I think it is time we excuse ourselves to the study. April, it was a lovely meal. I am sorry for what you have been going through and we will help you, together," he said, looking directly at his son.

As soon as the study door closed, Peter's father sat down on the arm of one of the leather chairs. He motioned for Peter to sit, but Peter shook his head, he would rather stand.

"Now, son, why don't you tell me what you meant by that last statement."

Peter sighed, he wondered if his father would believe him, and he hoped Edmund and Lucy would understand.

~~Section Break~~

"Did he believe you?" April asked later. They were sitting in their park near her school.

Peter shrugged, "I don't know. He didn't call me a liar and kick me out. All I can do is be honest. I suspect he will write to Professor Kirke."

"Did you tell him about my family and the book? You do have proof," April reminded him.

He took her hand rubbing his thumb over hers, "No, there was too much for him to take in with just my story. I didn't want you to be brought into it yet."

He stood up, "So are you ready?"

She took a deep breath, "I suppose so. Do you think this will work?"

"I do, it will be very hard to leave you here this evening, but I will be back to get you first thing tomorrow morning."

He kissed her briefly, took her hand, and they walked to her residence. This was part of his plan, to be seen around the school with her as much as possible. He had worked it out with his father to come home twice a month. One weekend they would stay constantly around her school and the other they could spend at his home provided his parents were not traveling. His father was very clear that they were not to be in the house at night alone again. Secretly, he was grateful for that last rule. It was too difficult to be so alone together. And, he would take whatever conditions were set, just so he could see her.

He would have to study on the weekends they were together, but then she would too. In fact, that was the plan for this afternoon, to study together in her lobby. If the students and instructors saw them as a couple perhaps Andre would lessen his attentions. Of course, this was the part of the plan that April could know about. He would talk to Edmund about the rest.

~~Section Break~~

It turned out there was a social function on campus that evening and Peter was able to take April. He met a few students that April knew reasonably well, but overall she was pretty shy. They did have a good time and turned a few heads. The more the girls talked about them, the better.

It was extremely difficult to leave her, but knowing he would get to see her tomorrow made it a bit easier. As they were out on the porch lingering over their goodbyes, they heard whispering and laughing from around the corner. She stiffened in his arms and he caught a hint of a male accent. I few moments later a girl, who he later learned was Lauren, came past them, gave April a superior look and went into the building. April shuddered and told him that was Andre's voice. So, Andre was involved with the students. It took all Peter had not to run after the scoundrel.


	8. Discoveries

Peter was right on time to pick April up the next morning, Sunday.

"Where are we going this early?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "You know how Aslan said he was known as another name here in our world?" At her nod, he continued, "Well I think I know a place we can get to know him here. My family went to church all the time when I was younger, before the war. And, I knew about Christ, the Easter story and all that, but never really _knew_ Him. The church we attended never talked about God or Christ as one who knows, plans, or cares about us as an individual. Aslan has showed me all of that. A friend told me about a small gathering in a...less affluent side of town. I thought it might have the answers we seek. Sound good?"

April hugged his arm, "That sounds perfect!"

They found the group that was meeting in a storefront, who called themselves a mission.  Looking around at the people there, Peter could tell they didn't have much to call their own. Many looked broken and almost destitute, but there was a joy on their faces that seemed to defy any earthly circumstances. During the singing part of the service, they sang with all of their might and you could tell they meant every word. The building was not fancy, the music by no means polished, but the presence of what he knew as Aslan was as real here as it was at times in Narnia. These people had a faith that was also real to them. Not just knowledge in their heads but an existence in their hearts and souls. The service was very touching and meaningful for him and for April as well. She had tears welling in her eyes most of the time during the singing.

When the speaker stood up to talk, the message was geared towards giving hope to people who had very little. He talked about a God who was real, personal, loving and kind, who had a plan for each one of them, but although good, He was still just and holy. He presented something that Peter already knew. Christ died for those who had betrayed Him, just like Aslan had for Edmund.

But, then the speaker said something of significance that if he, Peter, had been the only person on the earth, Christ still would have died for just him. That brought things home a bit. Peter knew Edmund had been at fault. But, this would mean that Peter was at fault too, that he had somehow betrayed Christ and done wrong in His eyes. At first his prideful spirit rebelled against this notion. Peter tried to be good and honest, and do right in all things. Didn't that count?

But, the speaker was saying no, that Peter's 'righteousness was as filthy rags'. The speaker read the verse again and Peter paid close attention, 'But we are all as an unclean thing, and all our righteousness are as filthy rags; and we all do fade as a leaf; and our iniquities, like the wind, have taken us away.' (KJV, Isaiah 64:6) _What hope was there then?_   Peter thought. But, the speaker continued, 'But God commanded his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us.' (Romans 5:8) Then, 'For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord.' (KJV, Romans 6:23)

Peter sat back, eternal life, like Aslan's Country? Lucy and Edmund had told him that Reepicheep had sailed into Aslan's County. It was real then! He tuned into the speaker again who was talking about Christ being a door and those who enter will be saved. There was a thief who comes only to steal, kill and destroy (sounded a lot like the white witch to him) but that Christ said 'I have come that they might have life and have it more abundantly.' (KJV John 9-10)

April looked at him in awe. Those were the very words that Aslan had spoken to her in her dream. She grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. She was being affected by this message just as much as he. The speaker was closing with final words paraphrased so they could easily understand, Christ stands at the door of your heart and knocks; if any man or woman hears His hears His voice, and chooses to open the door, He will come in and eat/be with him. (Revelation 3-20). _So it was a choice_ , Peter thought. But the speaker's next words almost dropped him to the floor. The next verse said, 'To him that overcomes will I grant to sit with me in my throne, even as I also overcame, and am set down with my father on his throne' (KJV, Revelation 3:21)

April looked at Peter amazed, but Peter could only stare at the speaker. Aslan had given him a throne in Narnia, But, He...Christ, would give him the highest honor, to sit with Christ on Christ's throne, placing Peter in the closest possible relationship with himself, and exalt Peter to Christ's own glory. Christ loved him that much?

Peter was overwhelmed. He could do nothing else but to bow his head. He asked forgiveness for his pride, and yes... his sinful nature, he saw that now. He asked this Christ to be more real in his life than ever and thanked Him for the sacrifice He gave on his behalf. A joy burst forth in his heart that he had only felt when he hugged Aslan. He was fully committed now. He had always believed, but now his heart and soul were in unison with his mind. Those times that he couldn't see Aslan in Narnia and Lucy could, made sense now. His heart had to be present.

He looked at April, her head was bowed too, was she coming to the same realization? Oh, he hoped so. This had to be something they could share together. He knew it would make a big difference in her fears and it that would dictate how he would live his life from hereafter.

The speaker approached and welcomed them to the mission. They thanked him, told him how much they had enjoyed it, and then Peter decided to tell him of his decision. April watched him wide-eyed and echoed that she had done the same. The man was overjoyed and congratulated them on what he called their 'new life in Christ'. He invited them back, they said they would come when they could.

There was a small diner nearby. Peter suggested they get some lunch. They were quiet, each consumed by their own thoughts. Peter reached for her hand across the table. She looked up at him with awe and peace in her eyes.

"I don't even know how to describe the experience I just had," she said softly.

He squeezed her hand, "In a way, it was like coming home for me. But I can tell you that the knowledge that I now know Aslan in the real world and that He is present, not just in my mind but also in my heart, brings me great joy and peace."

She nodded, "It is wonderful. And, I'm so glad we found Him together!"

~~Section Break~~

They were walking back to her school. Peter said, “I only have a little time left. I must get back to Lucy and Edmund before visiting hours are over. But, I want to spend that time with you,"

April was pleased, but conflicted, "I need to practice and the rooms with the barres are only open for a little while on the weekends."

"May I go with you, to watch you practice?" He asked.

Pleased, she nodded and went off to change and then led him over to the school. The halls were quiet and no one was in the practice room she chose. She flipped on the lights and pointed to a chair in the corner. Watching her stretch and warm up he was reminded of that morning in the sitting room. It made his heart beat a little faster just thinking about it.

She was practicing her steps now. He was amazed every time he saw her dance at her grace and beauty. He was reminded of the dryad which always filled him with wonder. He was so involved with watching her he didn't hear the door open. He was back in a corner and sensed, more than saw, another presence. April was startled.

"Oh, Andre, I didn't hear anyone come in," she said a little breathless.

Peter started to stand and then decided to wait. Andre approached her and complimented her on her practice, gave her an instruction on her footing and then offered to practice lifts with her in a voice that didn't sound like an instructor. Peter couldn't stay still any longer. He cleared his throat and walked calmly over to April's side. Shock showed on Andre's face. April introduced Peter as her boyfriend. Peter saw something flash in the older man's eyes. He kept a polite look on his face and gave Andre him a hearty, but firm handshake.

"It is nice to meet you Andre. April told me how you are helping her master the lifts."

There was a slight edge to his voice and a hardness in Peter's eyes.

Andre mumbled some pleasantries, told April he would see her in class, and then left. After they were certain he was gone, April let out the breath she was holding. Peter realized she was trembling. He took her in his arms.

"It's okay love. I think he got the message. You did well. You were polite and you showed no fear. I think that is wise. We don't want him to feed off of your fear and become more aggressive. And, I don't want you coming over here to practice on your own. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded into his shoulder, "I am so glad you were here and that I will get to see you next weekend too. I will be careful. I don't plan on being anywhere alone this week!"


	9. The Confrontation

Peter arrived at the back at the boarding schools that day in time for visiting hours. He was glad the train ride only took 45 minutes or so. He needed to talk with all of his siblings. They met in the lobby of the girl’s residence.

At the look on Peter's face, Edmund said, "What is it Peter?"

Peter looked all of them in the eye and took a deep breath, "Dad knows...about us...about Narnia."

They all stood at once and starting talking.

Peter looked around the lobby, "Shhh, sit down!"

He explained why he had to tell and that he wasn't sure their father had believed him. And, he apologized to them. They were quiet for a minute and then they seemed to be somewhat relieved that they would not have to pretend any longer. Except for Susan, she just shook her head and said that she was sure she believed it either.

"Peter, how is April? Is she okay?" Lucy asked changing the subject on purpose. Plus she seemed very concerned about her friend.

Peter nodded and began to fill them in on the weekend. He glossed over their night alone together, but told them in great detail about their experiences at the mission church that morning. Edmund looked thoughtful, Lucy had an eager yet knowing look on her face, and Susan looked unsure. He would have to talk with Susan more. She seemed to be struggling in general these days. He had saved April's story to the end, knowing it was the most dramatic. He left out certain parts of her story in order to protect her from embarrassment, but was able to convey the danger he felt she might be in.

"Well, what are going to do about it?" asked Edmund eagerly.

Peter grinned slyly, "I was hoping you would ask that... do you remember that awful ambassador from the Lone Islands that was after Susan?"

Susan shuddered and gave into a Narnian memory for a change, "Oh! He was a horrid man and wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know what you two did to scare him off, but it worked and I was so relieved!"

A look of pure delight came over Edmund's face. He got up and started pacing, thinking. Peter watched him smiling. He knew Edmund would be game.

"Can I wield the sword again this time?" he asked.

"Sorry Ed, that pleasure will be mine," laughed Peter.

~~ Section Break~~

The week went quickly and on Friday evening all four Pevensies were on the train heading toward home. They were excited, mid-term break holiday was always fun!

They all went to April's school, a nice surprise for her. She had really missed Susan and Lucy. She was further surprised when Peter pulled her close and asked her in a low voice how the week had gone. She pulled back and read the look in his eyes.

She said quietly, "It has been okay. He only asked me to stay after class once and Cassidy stayed with me. He seemed annoyed at that but didn't try anything. But, he still watches me in a way that makes me really uncomfortable."

He told her that he and Edmund had an errand to run and she was to go on home with the girls. She looked concerned. But, he smiled and told her that it was okay. They were walking toward the bus stop when she glanced back and saw Edmund pulling out a bag from under the bushes near the porch.

~~Section Break~~

Peter was ready. It had been a long time since they pulled this stunt, but he was convinced this would be the most effective way to protect April. He had quizzed her last weekend on the habits of the instructors. As luck would have it, they ate dinner together every Friday and had a staff meeting. Peter and Edmund waited in the shadows. Andre happened to be the last one out of the building.

Edmund fell in step with him and said, "A quick word, friend," guiding the surprised man over to where Peter waited in the shadows.

They had picked a place that was lit enough so that their faces could be seen, but not to draw attention to themselves.

Andre was surprised, "Oh, it's you. Peter right? April's friend?"

"Yes," Peter replied, "And this is my brother Edmund. We are... _concerned_ about your habits around your students."

Andre tried to reply, "My habits? I don't know what you are talking about..." 

Peter cut him off, his words hard and clipped with controlled anger, "Oh, I think you do, getting a young girl drunk before school even begins so that you can take care of her, become her friend, give her special attention, single her out in front of class, manipulate her into staying or meeting you for extra practice, then pressing your advantage and wooing her into God knows what else."

Andre's eyes widened, "How do you know all of that? Well, so what? What are _you_ going to do about it?" Andre said in a threatening voice, taking a step closer to Peter.

"I am going to ask you, nicely at first, to leave April alone. She is not interested in your advances or attention and neither am I."

"She has to pass my class in order to audition for the Company. That puts me in a very peculiar position," sneered Andre.

Peter stepped closer and said in a very commanding, King-like voice, "You _will_ leave her alone, while allowing her to have a fair chance at passing your class. You will _not_ ruin her future simply out of spite or malice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Who died and made you King, huh?" spat Andre his accent getting thicker.

Edmund laughed and moved closer. His hand on his sword at the ready. Things were starting to get good.

Peter slowly and noisily unsheathed his sword, the clanging and swishing of the metal an odd sound in the night. He held it up in the light studying the sharpness of the blade. The cold steel gleamed even in the dim light.

"What is that for?" asked Andre.

"Insurance," Peter said, his eyes like flint, boring into Andre's. He slowly brought the sword down and held it right up against the man's groin.

"Are you threatening me?" Andre asked enraged.

"That depends, are you agreeing to show full respect to April and give her a fair shot on her merit of talent, without pushing your romantic advances on her?"

Andre thought for a moment. Peter moved the sword closer to the man's body.

Suddenly Andre laughed, "Put the sword away kid, you have nerve, I'll give you that! I'll leave her alone as long as you leave me alone and don't report any of this to the authorities."

"Done," Peter stated and put away the sword. He held out his hand looking Andre directly in the eye.

Andre shook his hand and said, "Know that I only single out the brightest and best, she won't have any trouble passing my class." He nodded to Edmund and left.

"Oh, man," whined Edmund, "I didn't even get to draw my blade."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder. "I say, you are a good mate. Next time, I promise!"

~~Section Break~~

The girls were waiting at the house, Peter was anxious to see April, but their father called them into the study as soon as they arrived. Peter and Edmund detailed the entire experience to him. Mr. Pevensie agreed to leave things alone until he was told otherwise. Peter was edgy and his father noticed, saying that he wanted to talk with both of them soon about 'other' things.

Peter ran up the stairs to the sitting room. He stopped in the doorway and April looked up at him. She came to him immediately and hugged him tight.

"I was so worried about you! What were you two thinking, running around in the middle of London, at night, with swords?!"

Edmund appeared at that moment and came into the room plopping down in one of the chairs, chuckling, "How did you know we had swords? And, you should have seen his face too, when we..." 

April's face went white while Edmund told the story. When he was finished, she looked ill. Edmund started to talk more about Andre, speculating as to what he actually did with the girls he was involved with.

"Come with me," Peter said to April when he saw her discomfort with the conversation. He led her out to the walled garden. The moon was almost full and bright above them giving a blue cast to the plants and walls.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just couldn't listen to them talk, I mean he is still my instructor. Are you sure this isn't going to make things difficult for me?"

Peter laughed and hugged her. He was in a great mood. "Everything will be fine. For some strange reason he respected us for what we did. He promised to leave you alone as long as we didn't interfere with his 'other activities'. It makes me crazy to know he is doing this to others. But, for now, I had to concentrate on your safety. Maybe one day there will be a way to make him stop completely so no one else is victimized."

He picked her up and spun her around laughing, "You are safe now. I told you I would protect you."

He set her down and traced her creek, "Let's celebrate! Just you and I. Tomorrow night, let's have dinner and go dancing. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned in and kissed her happily. He knew April was relieved and he was beyond happy that she was safe.


	10. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some mild content in this and the next chapter, not added gratuitously, but because I feel it is critical to the character's development and will play a role in the story to come. So consider Chapters 10 and 11 to be rated Teen +.

There had been a lot of giggling coming from the girl's room all afternoon. When Lucy and Susan had heard that Peter and April were going on a date, they coaxed April into letting them do her hair and makeup and had been at it all afternoon. The door was open just a bit, so he tapped on it then pushed it open. April was sitting in front of a mirror that was opposite the door, so she saw him enter and gave him a bit of smile. He leaned against the door frame watching his sisters chatter and twitter around her like the talking squirrels and birds in Narnia, and tried to hide his amused smile. That made April smile bigger and his sisters turned to see him there.

"If you two are done, I think I'll take my girl out now," he teased.

April stood and hugged his sisters then came toward him. He gave a low whistle and she blushed. The girls had swept her hair over to one side, leaving a cascade of flowing blond curls down the other. She normally didn't wear makeup, he had never thought she needed it, but tonight it only enhanced her natural beauty. Her eyes were larger and more luminous. The red on her lips made her that much more desirable. _Like he needed any additional encouragement to kiss her_ , he thought ruefully. Her dress was a white muslin with short flowing sleeves, and a low scooped neckline. The waist was fitted and the skirt full and flowing. She seemed to float on the air over to where he stood. She was wearing low heels for a change that evened out their slight height difference. A very enticing package in general.

"Well, I will certainly be escorting the prettiest girl in London tonight!" he exclaimed.

Lucy squealed, "I knew you would like it!"

"Have a good time," Susan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Their walk to the restaurant was short and the sun was setting over the war torn city. It was sobering to see the effects of the air-raid bombs still lingering from the evacuation days. It always threatened to draw him back into the terror he felt during that time. But tonight, he refused to think about it. He felt his hand being squeezed and looked over. She always seemed to read his moods. He smiled and intertwined their fingers and she sighed.

"Tonight is about us, not about past battles," he said, looking into her questioning eyes.

The restaurants these days were small and run by individual families. He opted for Italian, since they didn't normally get that fare at either of their schools. They were seated in a corner table for two, the light was dim, lit mostly by candles. They ordered and he took her hand. She looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for tonight. This is really nice," she smiled.

He grinned, "It is long overdue for us. And, it is my pleasure."

They talked lightly of their week and their families. She had received a letter from home and shared with him her younger sister's Elisa's antics making them both laugh. The food arrived and it was delicious. They lingered after eating trying to decide if they wanted dessert when the waiter came over with a bottle of wine. He informed them the table near them didn't finish the bottle and offered to share it with the rest of the patrons. Would they like a half glass? Peter agreed and the waiter set glasses in front of them.

"I feel so grown up," April giggled.

Peter smiled, she rarely giggled. He raised his glass to make a toast. She giggled again and raised her glass as well.

"To us, and a bright, happy, adventurous future together!"

She laughed, and said in a teasing voice, "You would add the adventurous part. I think we have had plenty of adventures, don't you?"

He shot her a mischievous look, "One can never have too many adventures, right?"

"That's one thing I love about you Peter, you are never afraid of the next thing. So confident and in control. It amazes me."

"And, I love that you trust me. Among other things..."

"Oh...care to share?" she asked, taking a sip of her wine.

He leaned closer, "I love that your beauty is not only on the outside, but extends to every part of who you are. I have never met someone so kind and gracious, who loves with all of who they are. And, I have met plenty of people and beings," he added with a smile.

"Thank you," she said blushing, "And, I love the way you make me feel safe. In case I have not said it before, thank you for protecting me. You are so good at it."

He winked at her, "I've had a bit of practice."

~~~~~~~~~~~

Warmed from the wine and rich food, they walked leisurely arm-in-arm to the dance hall. They heard the music long before they got there. It was crowded and they had to wait to get in. April shivered in the cool night air. He put his arm under her cloak around her waist and pulled her next to him. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. All too soon, they were inside where it was very warm. They found a place to hang her cloak and his coat. He rolled up his sleeves, took off his tie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt breathing in relief. She smiled flirtatiously at him and quickly unbuttoned the next button as well.

"What was that for?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"It will keep you cooler. Besides, you look great that way!"

He tried to pull her toward him, but she smiled, grabbed his hand, and led him to the dance floor.

The band was just beginning a fast paced number perfect for swing dancing and so they joined the crowd. Peter thought how much he loved dancing her with her and marveled at how differently they moved together than they had just six months ago at the spring formal almost as if they anticipated each other’s next steps. They danced until they were out of breath and then the band switched to a slower song. She started to move off of the floor since they usually stopped to get a drink and to catch their breath, but he wasn't ready to let her go. He pulled her back to him.

"Don't you want to rest?" she asked.

"Not yet," he murmured into her ear as he pulled her close and led her into a simple foxtrot step. They had not done this dance much, but she instinctively matched his steps and moved as one with him. He pressed her closer.

"I love dancing with you," he said softly. "You are the only dance partner I ever want to have."

She melted slightly more into him in response. As the music faded away and the band prepared to take a break, Peter reluctantly pulled away and looked into her eyes. They had a soft, warm look in them and he would have kissed her only people were pushing past them.

They grabbed a drink of water from the cooler. He knew they wouldn't be served anything stronger because of their age. Besides, it would not be wise in his current state of mind to drink anything that might lessen his self-control. All the tables were full, so they leaned against the wall talking. She surprised him by echoing his thoughts from earlier, saying they danced so well together, and how different it felt now than back in the spring.

It was starting to get late, but they decided to stay for one more set. The band played two slower songs at the end of that set and they danced the foxtrot and balboa in unison together. At the end of the last song with her lithe body pressed close to his, he couldn't resist. He pulled her closer and tried to kiss her. But, she turned her head so that his kiss landed on her temple.

"Not here," she whispered.

He nodded and asked if she was ready to go. It was her turn to nod. He helped her put her cloak on wrapping his arms around her and giving her a quick hug from behind. Her eyes lit and she smiled. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the building.

Outside she heard her name, and saw a friend from school. While she chatted Peter glanced over and saw a flower vendor behind them. He quickly made a purchase. When she turned around, her friend having left, he was standing there with a long stemmed red rose. He gave it to her.

"Oh, Peter, it's beautiful! Thank you!." she said with a flush of pleasure on her cheeks.

"Have I ever given you flowers before?"

"I don't think so. But, really, it’s not necessary. They are expensive."

"But, they bring you pleasure," he smiled. "I will have to remember that."

"Just being near _you_ , brings me pleasure," she said, looking into his eyes.

He took her hand and they began the walk to his home. Both were quiet at first.

Peter sighed, "I wish we could do this all the time."

"Then it wouldn't be so special," she replied practically.

"I just want to be with you all the time," he said.

"One day..."

"That one day cannot come fast enough," he said a little frustrated.

She put her hand around his arm hugging him closer to her. "That day will come. Let's enjoy the time we have together now."

"You're right, as usual," he grinned. "But, after we are married, we are going to do something special on a regular basis. If for nothing else, just to forget about regular life for awhile."

"That sounds wonderful," she breathed.

"Which part?" he teased.

"All of it, but especially the married part!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

So engrossed in their walk and talk they were surprised to see they were back at his home. It was really late so Peter unlocked the door and quietly closed it behind them. The house was still and dark. A bright moon was shining through the windows and he looked over at April who was putting her flower on the table by the door. The moonlight was casting a soft light on her. Peter swallowed hard, his breath quickening. She was so lovely. She took off her wrap and time seemed to slow down. Her motions caused his mind to jump ahead and he imagined her taking off more than her cloak. She turned to him and touched his arm. Shaking his head slightly as if to clear the vision, he turned to her.

She reached up and touched his cheek. His eyes closed at her gentle touch. All evening he had been hungry to be alone with her. She touched the hair above his ear, running her fingers through it. He slipped his hands around her waist. Her hands went to his neck and she traced the soft skin around his collar where she had unbuttoned his shirt. He sighed, pulling her closer. He didn't want this night to end.

She lifted her head to whisper in his ear, "I had a wonderful time tonight. Dancing with you is one of my favorite things to do."

He started to sway slowly side to side with her. She pulled back slightly and said in a soft teasing way, "But, I am not sure this counts as dancing."

"There are all kinds of dancing," he said in a low voice, his eyes holding hers.

Blue eyes looked into green for a long moment and he could resist no longer. He slowly lowered his head taking his time. When their lips finally touched a warmth spread through him. The pressure of her lips was dizzying. It was like tasting the sweetest fruit. He knew that he could kiss her forever and it wouldn't be long enough. He increased the pressure and she made a soft noise. His hands moved to her hips and she seemed to melt against him. He deepened the kiss and she raised up on her tiptoes bringing her to his height. All he could think about was carrying her up the stairs to his bed and...She pulled away slightly sensing the change in him. He put his forehead on her shoulder, he couldn't speak. She was touching his hair and the back of his neck. He sighed and pulled back. He knew this was the time to stop, but the words that came out of his mouth were not what he had planned to say at all.

"I need you," he whispered.

He couldn't and wouldn't take the words back, knowing it was the truth and that he wanted her more than anything. She nodded and tenderly pulled his head down bringing his lips to hers. Incapable of another thought, he lifted her in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He gently laid her down and moved next to her. He began to slowly kiss her mouth, her cheek, then her jaw. He breathed softly in her ear, and kissed her neck. Her body arched in response.

"Peter," she breathed.

His mouth found hers again with a fierce passion that he had felt once before, in the grove. Thinking of the grove should have cooled the fire inside of him, but instead it fed it. He kissed her deep and insistently. His hand started to move down toward her chest.

She sat up pushing him up too. She started unbuttoning his shirt very slowly. When finished, she pushed it off his shoulders. He shivered at her touch and began to kiss her again. She dropped back down and he lowered himself over her. He lost all sense of time and reality. It was like a wonderful dream that he didn't want to end.

So when he heard someone whisper his name his mind refused to respond. The whisper came again and said April's name too, more insistently this time. Who was it? Edmund? Why was he trying to wake him? He opened his eyes and April looked at him. It wasn't a dream. He started to kiss her again but heard his name in a louder tone. Peter raised up and looked up over the back of the couch. Edmund was at the door and was motioning to him. He looked down at April, who had a slight smile on her face. He lifted himself up off the couch and went over.

Seeing his shirtless state, Edmund whispered, "Do you know what you are doing?"

Peter, still dazed, looked at him in confusion forgetting for a minute that he had asked Edmund to keep him accountable about spending time alone with April.

"Should I not have come down? I heard you come in and when you didn't come upstairs, I gave you a half hour and then thought you might want me to check. Of course," Edmund added with a grin, "I can always come back in the morning."

Peter nodded, "We'll be right up."

Edmund left and Peter went over to April and sat beside her on the couch. He took her hand and kissed her tenderly. He didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them.

"You are incredible," he said caressing her wrist. "We pushed some limits, but I'm not sorry. Are you?"

She bit her lip and looked up at him, "No, I wanted you too. But, where do we go from here?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to stand with him. He held her close, "We go to sleep in our own beds. And, in the morning I will look at you and smile knowing that I love you and that we will be dance partners for as long as time will give us." 


	11. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this chapter is rated T+ for some mild content.

Peter woke in a cold sweat and sat up in his bed. The dream had been so real. He blew out his breath and looked at his hands, they were shaking. It was only a dream, he thought, then fell back on the pillow. After a long while he was able to go back to sleep.

The next thing he knew was feeling a thump of a pillow on his head. A voice registered, "Peter, wake up! What's wrong with you?"

It was Edmund. "Aw, Ed, stop! Why are you hitting me?"

"Because, you overslept. Everyone is gathering for breakfast and we are all headed to the mission this morning."

Peter groaned, not because he didn't want to go to the mission, but because of the dreams he had and the lack of sleep. He stumbled out of bed, not paying attention, and went into the hall. Edmund watched him with a smirk on his face. Peter was getting ready to run straight into April and he was ready for a laugh.

"Ooof! Hey, watch where you are going!" Peter mumbled, thinking he had run into Susan.

"Ow, Peter! What...?" said a voice that was _not_ Susan's.

His eyes flew open, April was on the floor, and he heard cackling behind him. Edmund was doubled over with laughter. Peter's eyes narrowed, he would deal with his brother later. He reached down and pulled April up.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

She nodded but gave him a wary look. He was too distracted to notice, he mumbled something and ducked into the lavatory.

Susan was standing in the doorway watching. "He can be a grouch sometimes, don't let him get to you April. Let's go get breakfast."

The shower improved his appearance but not his attitude. The contents of the dreams were troubling him. He was angry with her for what had happened in the dream. Completely unrealistic, but combined with the lack of sleep, it made him sullen and unresponsive. He knew April was watching him closely during breakfast, but he couldn't meet her eyes. Edmund had guessed and kept ribbing him about the 'nightmares' he had last night. Lucy suggested that he talk about the dreams so they could help. Edmund laughed harder. Then his mother commented that Peter looked flushed, did he have a fever? His father eyed him carefully, and finally called for peace. Peter shot him a grateful look.

He walked near April on their way to the mission, but was silent. She was quiet too. He knew he needed to talk to her, but on the way to church was not the right time. Besides, he was confused and until he got it sorted, he was likely to say something he didn't mean. She soon dropped back to talk with Lucy and he was glad to be alone.

After lunch he finally felt ready to talk and went to look for her, but she had gone for a walk with Lucy. Was she avoiding him? He deserved it. He hadn't said more than three words to her today. He heard laughter and the front door open. He went to stand in the hallway and lounged against the doorframe like he had all the time in the world. She saw him and froze. Lucy half hugged her and skipped around Peter leaving them alone.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hullo," she replied warily.

He came toward her, "Can we talk?"

She nodded. They went out to the garden and sat on the bench. He was quiet for a minute not knowing how to start. He took a deep breath and plunged in.

“I'm sorry for today. I have been angry and confused and have not handled it well."

She was quiet, waiting for him to continue. This was going to be difficult.

"I didn't sleep well last night, Edmund hit my head with a pillow to wake me up, and I thought you were Susan in the hall."

He watched her. She was grinning at first but then she frowned and her eyebrows shot up. "You would have run over your sister in the hall on purpose?"

 _Oh no_ , he thought, hearing the edge in her voice, "I...um, yeah, I mean, she's my sister. But, I wouldn't _intentionally_ hurt her."

"Hmm," April replied frostily, "Well, that is a bit disturbing, but let's get to the root of the issue, why were you angry and confused? The nightmares?"

He sighed, "They weren't nightmares. They were about you..."

"So you are angry at me?" she asked her voice rising a bit.

"Yes, because of what happened in the dream. But, I am not feeling that way now," he said lightly, trying to ease the tension. "I mean, you've felt that way towards me before..."

She stood up, frustration written all over her face, "That was a Narnian dream, it really happened! And, I gave _you_ the opportunity to read about it in a letter. I didn't run over you in a hallway and then ignore you all day! Is this about last night? Because that is the only thing I could come up with as far as to why would you be upset with me. It is because I didn't stop you or because we didn't go farther?!"

He was shocked, _that's what she thought?_ Oh, why had he gone all day without talking to her? He stood before her, "No! Neither, I mean, sort of, but no, last night was perfect, every bit of it. I want it to be perfect for you."

"Well, it's about to be ruined for me, unless you do something to fix it!"

There was heat in her voice and her face was flushed. Her arms were crossed over her chest. She was really angry. Had he ever seen her this angry?

"April, I made a mistake, I... it's hard to explain. But, I'm sorry..." he tried.

Her eyes narrowed, "It's time I go back to school. I have class in the morning. I know you won't let me go by myself. I'll see if Edmund can take me." She started to walk away.

"No! Don't leave, not like this!" he pleaded.

"I don't have a reason to stay!"

He did the only thing he could think of and it probably would just make things worse, but he was desperate. He reached for her arm before it touched the door handle and spun her around. She looked shocked. He quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her hands were against his chest and she pushed, struggling. He wrapped his arms closer around her and kept kissing her, careful to keep it tender and loving, careful not to deepen it, or let the passion he longed to release take over.

He kept the embrace until she relaxed against him, responding, even stretching her arms around his neck. He gently pulled back but kept her close. She put her head on his shoulder and he started to talk, very softly telling her about the dream. She needed to know.

"I had just left you at the door to your room and had gotten into bed. I wondered how I was going to fall asleep after what had just happened with us downstairs, and then I realized I had forgotten to close the bedroom door. Before I could get up, there you were, one hand up high on the door frame and the rest of you leaning against it. You were wearing...my t-shirt and only...my shirt. I sat up in bed and you came over and sat on the edge facing me. You took my shirt off. I asked you what you were doing. You said, 'what does it look like?' You pushed me down on the bed and leaned over. I said, 'But you promised to help me avoid temptation.' The look you gave me made my heart race. You then told me, 'a little temptation can be a very good thing," and kissed me. After a long moment I opened my eyes because the bed felt different. I glanced around and we were no longer in my room here, but in my bed chamber at Cair Paravel. I flipped you over underneath me. There was no return from that. Afterward we cuddled close together talking and laughing, about what I don't remember. But, it just felt so right, there was no guilt, no regret, and no shame. Then…I woke up, shaking. The dream felt so real. I couldn't go back to sleep for a long time. When I did, I had the exact same dream again. But when Edmund woke me I felt angry at myself for losing control. Angry at you for tempting me like that and confused, because it felt so right for where we were in our relationship, but I knew it was wrong. I felt guilty for breaking a promise to you and everyone including Aslan...God. Not to mention guilt for having the same dream twice. All of that was running through my head as I tried to get to the lavatory, I thought I was going to be sick. I am shaking just talking about it."

He pulled back to look at her face. The anger was gone. Instead there was compassion and guilt?

"Peter, this is my fault. I'm the one who encouraged your advances last night. I didn't say no, and I even said yes before you carried me to the couch. The truth is, I didn't want to say no. I feel like I have to pull away from you constantly and I was tired of it. One day, after we are married, I will be expected to say yes all the time. I wanted to see what it felt like. I didn't mean for it to spark those dreams. Also, I felt so loved by you. If we had fought on the way home from the date, I would have reacted differently, but we had talked about what our lives would be like after we married. You had held me close while dancing, you told me how lovely I was, you bought me dinner and a rose. How could I not want to be with you in that way after such a wonderful evening?" ***

She thought for a moment more, "We were going so slowly, I felt safe, but mostly it is because I feel so close to you. We are intimate in every way, mentally, emotionally, even spiritually. It felt only natural that we connect that way too. I guess somewhere in my head I knew it was dangerous, but I also knew I could trust you to stop."

He hugged her closer, "It was not all your fault. It was mine too. I could blame it on this young body, but that would be an easy way out. I could have pulled back at any time, but I loved the knowledge that you _weren't_ stopping me. That you were, in fact, encouraging me to continue was incredible. But, it is too soon for us. If we really want to wait, we are going to have to not be alone or we will have to decide on boundaries ahead of time for what is too far."

"Do you regret what happened with us?"

"No!" he said.

"What if we had done more than kiss? What if Edmund hadn't come in and we both lost the will or ability to stop? What if we had made a mistake? Would we be able to forgive each other? Would God forgive us?"

He walked her over to the bench so they could sit. He took her hand, "You, and your 'what ifs'" he teased.

But, then getting serious, he continued, “I've thought about that some. It would be hard, but we would have to forgive each other. I know that God would forgive us, but we would have to be serious about not letting it happen again. I don't believe that God would honor us continuing to sin, just because we asked forgiveness each time knowing we wouldn't be able to resist temptation next time. I think He calls us to do hard things like resist, because he knows it makes us stronger. But, everyone makes mistakes and we all sin. Regardless of forgiveness, we still have to face the consequences of our actions. Just the thought that the consequences could be damage to our relationship, mistrust forming, or even the anger and confusion I felt toward you today is devastating to me!"

She nodded then a thought occurred to her, "Peter!" she said, her eyes lighting up. "Have you thought about this? Maybe we were married in your dream and that is why it felt so right!"

He looked at her and nodded, "That thought does help some. But, we were in Narnia. That part doesn't make any sense!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Concepts drawn from The Five Love Languages: The Secret to Love that Lasts, by Dr. Gary Chapman.


	12. Time Moves On

April's school schedule was different from the others. They saw each other daily while Peter was on break. They spent most of the time around the school, having decided to only be at his house when the others, especially Edmund, would be around to keep them accountable. Now knowing that April wouldn't want to stop him, Peter decided they needed to be extra cautious figuring the best way to avoid temptation was to remove themselves from it. So, they tried very hard not to be alone together. Of course the desire was still there between them, just tightly held in check. But, that didn't stop Peter from pulling her into the shadows every now and then when he said goodbye.

April did indeed start to drop the facade and she found the other girls to be very accepting. That she was practically engaged to a guy like Peter helped quite a bit. Andre had indeed kept his promise and treated her with only respect. This in turn caused Lauren to be much less vicious to April since she was not "competition" any longer.

Peter had planned to visit her every couple of weeks, but he had not factored in fencing tournament season with matches on Saturdays, and the visits stretched to once a month. During those times they corresponded by letters...

_Dear April,_

_It feels strange not to be with you this weekend. Our fencing tournament this morning was smashing! Our team won. Although I tend to rank at the tournaments, Edmund is clearly the champion. Something for which I find myself grateful for in a strange way. I think we both travel back to Narnia in our minds when we fence and that makes it really exciting for us. Our coach says personality and attitude has a lot to do with winning._

_Speaking of Narnia, I find myself thinking more and more of it. Remembering things I had long forgotten like how the Great River looks when it is breaking free of it's winter's ice at the first sight of spring, or even how much I like just wandering around the castle. I imagine myself there with you and it fills me with a longing for both of you that is akin to torture. So, why do I think about it? I can't help it, I guess the long days of studying are taking its toll and that is the release my mind likes best._

_I've had a chance to talk with Susan more this term. She still does not want to talk about anything having to do with Narnia. I am beginning to accept that part of her though and have found commom ground with her elsewhere. It does make me sad deep inside that I can't share those memories with her. But, I understand that we each have our different ways of coping with reality._

_Lucy, however is always fun to be with and always finds a way to cheer me up. There is never any lack of conversation between us. It is amazing but she is still teaching me things about Aslan...Christ as we know Him now. And, she enjoys sharing her Narnian memories including details I haven't heard about her voyage on the Dawn Treader. We have spent a lot of time discussing our not being able to return to Narnia and she seems to be adjusting to that fact better than I did. I hope I am able to help her some._

_Edmund has met a girl at Saint Finbars and is distracted a lot these days. It is fun to finally be able to give back some of the ribbing and grief he has given to me about you. Edmund has a more playful spirit than I do, and he seems to be handling things well._

_As I close, know that I think of you all the time. It seems everywhere I turn there is a memory of you and it makes me miss you all that much more, which I thought was impossible to do!_

_With much love and all my heart,_

_Peter_

When Peter did visit April they studied together and had started reading scripture together as well. It added a richness and closeness to their relationship that neither one of them expected. Peter's parents attended the mission now with them and his father had become interested in the work happening in that part of the city.

They had dinner with his parents regularly which April enjoyed. Since Peter had opened up to his parents about Narnia there had been fun discussions and a rapport that hadn't been there before. They knew about her history now, and it was a relief to be able to speak freely in front of them.

April spent the Christmas Holidays with her family but came to The Pevensies' for New Years. They spent a wonderful evening with his family ringing in 1943. The kiss he shared with her at midnight was a promise of their being together in the New Year.

As the winter moved to a close, Peter started thinking more about their future. He had been accepted to the London School of Economics and Political Science for the fall. April would audition for a spot in the Sadler's Well Ballet Company for chance to dance on the Royal Opera House stage in July. Life was moving on and it was time for the next step.

~~~~~~~~~~~

One almost spring Saturday afternoon Peter and April were sitting in her deserted lobby. They happened to be studying the same Shakespearean play and she was reading aloud to him. They were cuddled up on one of couches and he was tracing the lines on her palm snickering when she had trouble concentrating on the words she was reading. She finally gave up and leaned against him. He was in a playful mood and neither of them really wanted to study.

"Do you know when your spring break is?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure, let me check," she disappeared for a moment and came back with her calendar. He leaned over her shoulder and noticed that she had written something on today's date. He looked closer. It read, '1 year ago, first kiss with Peter.' He looked up at her and she blushed.

"It's silly, right, to record something like that?" she asked sheepishly.

He shook his head, but started teasing her about putting his name on the note asking how many other first kisses were on the calendar from other guys.

She pushed at him, laughing, trying to take the calendar back. He avoided her easily and was flipping through it. She had noted the first everything for them. He sobered and looked at her.

"I'm glad you wrote all this down. I haven't forgotten any of it, but would have never remembered the dates. It has been a fun year hasn't it?"

They laughed together remembering the times that were not so fun. After they calmed, he looked into her eyes.

"It has been the best year of my life," he said kissing her palm.

She laughed, "You can't be serious. All that time you spent in Narnia..."

He cut her off, "Didn't mean near so much without someone to share it with!"

She gave him a loving look and he wished they were completely alone. He then remembered they were comparing dates for spring break. Amazingly, their breaks coincided.

"May I go home with you?" he asked quietly.

She turned to him surprised and then pleased, "Of course you can!"

She leaned over to kiss him, but was interrupted by some noisy girls coming into the lobby. Peter knew that studying was futile.

"Want to go to the movies?" he asked, needing to get his mind off of their spending spring break together. He was excited and was already planning something very special.


	13. The Question

Peter was nervous, really nervous. He had been at April's home for two days and they were walking through the forest, finally heading to the grove. He didn't know if he was nervous about seeing the grove again after the encounter with the witch, completely losing his self-control there, or what he had planned to do.

He swallowed hard, April seemed to be walking really fast. She was eager to get there. She had not been to the grove since her Christmas holiday and was ready to see her favorite place again.

They stepped inside the shimmering and he looked around. He could see flashes in his mind of when he and Edmund had battled the witch. He re-experienced the terror of seeing April bound and bleeding and feeling like he had lost everything when the witch wounded him. April was standing next to him, silent, waiting for him to process the memories. She put her hand on his arm in support. He looked down and saw the scars on her wrists. He circled her tiny wrist with his fingers and looked in her eyes. He saw peace and hope there, no fear or terror. He smiled, then lifted her hand and kissed the scars. He then remembered the amazing experiences with the trees coming to life and Aslan standing there and he felt peace too.

She was spreading the blanket on the ground and putting on her ballet shoes. He knew better than to watch this time. He did watch her dance the now familiar steps and was amazed when the trees seemed to move more than they had before Aslan had been there. She came over and sat down next to him and sighed in contentment.

He tried to look normal, but knew that he wasn't succeeding when she asked...

"What's wrong?"

"N…Nothing..." he stammered.

She looked confused. "Peter, you don't ever stammer. You seem really uncomfortable. Would you like for us to leave?"

"No!" he said a little too strongly. "It's just, I..." he didn't know how to begin. This was a sure thing, why couldn't he get the words out?

She scooted next to him and put her hand on his check. She kissed him softly. "Relax," she whispered, "It's just me."

That was exactly what he needed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

She laughed, "I could be."

She started to unload the picnic basket. He quickly grabbed one of the glasses, turned his back to her, and slipped something inside. He turned back around and set the glass next to the other one. She finished unpacking and asked if he wanted something to drink. He could only nod, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. She picked up the bottle of apple cider and poured him a glass and handed it to him. She hadn't noticed yet! He was having trouble sitting still. Why did he think the grove was a good place to do this? With the way it amplified emotions, he must have been crazy to do this here! She was looking at him funny again. He had to calm down.

"Would like a drink?" he prompted.

She shook her head no and took a bite of cheese, and then offered him a piece. He declined and she looked at him frankly. 

"What is wrong?" she demanded.

"Please, I want to make a toast to us..." he trailed off lamely, it was the best thing he could come up with.

She sighed, sounding a little frustrated. She picked up her glass and started to pour the drink.

"Wait!" he cried.

"Peter! What in heaven's name is going on with you?!"

He reached for her glass and pulled out the blue velvet pouch. Looking directly into her eyes, he took her hand, held it palm up, and gently placed it in her hand.

"What...?" she said looking confused.

He undid the string on the tiny piece of fabric and poured the contents into her palm. The sunlight broke through the cloud overhead and seemed to fall right on them. The small cut diamond sparkled in the light.

She was so surprised she almost dropped it. She looked at it incredulous, and then looked up at him with starry eyes.

He had risen to one knee and in an almost trembling voice began...

"April, you and I have known each other for only a year, but the bond we share has crossed time and worlds. I daresay we are more connected than most couples could ever dream of. You are a light in my life and as I have said before, I do not feel whole unless you are with me. So I am asking you to be with me for all of my life. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife...will you marry me?"

"Oh..." she breathed, speechless for a second, forgetting that she needed to his answer his question.

She flew towards him saying, "Yes!" and knocked him off balance. He was stunned, but his reflexes took over and one arm went around her, the other keeping them from crashing heavily to the ground. Instead, they fell lightly and she ended up on top of his chest. He looked for the diamond. She smiled and opened her palm. They laughed and she leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes!" she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~

They were walking back to the house from the grove. Their time there has been sweet and special but short. Peter promised himself that after they were married, they would stay longer. They were walking slowly but talking fast, not paying any attention to where they were going. He was answering her questions.

He told her of his last visit home. His mother had pulled him aside and talked with him about his plans. She showed him the two un-mounted diamonds that his grandmother had left for him and Edmund. He told April he wanted to have it mounted in the center of the ring that he had given her as a promise. She loved that idea, telling him she would never want to replace that ring.

He also told of his conversation with her father. He had been helping Mr. Treed with the chores again during this visit and they had developed a nice rapport. He had been really nervous, but uncharacteristically her father had made it easy on him. Peter was thankful that her father knew about his time in Narnia, otherwise what parent in their right mind would agree to let their daughter marry a 16 year old boy? As it was, they would have to have her parents’ permission for them to get a marriage license. A fact that drove him crazy, but one he couldn't help.

They talked about when they would have the ceremony. They both graduated at the end of May, and this was early March. So, mid-June would be perfect. She wanted to have a small gathering of just family and close friends in her mother's garden under the arbor. That was fine with him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close kissing her fervently.

"I could throw you over my shoulder and carry to you to the train. We could elope today for all I care!"

She teased him saying, "You would have to catch me first!" and ran behind a tree.

Of course, he had to chase after her. They zigged and zagged through the trees moving deeper into the forest. She could run faster since he was still carrying the picnic basket. She ducked under and into an almost alcove made of vines and brush next to a hill. He caught her there and held her very close kissing her. She kissed back, but they were out of breath and laughing. The missed kisses made them laugh harder and he stepped back to lean against the wall of brush. He lost his footing and stumbled backward pulling her with him further into the alcove. They were surprised to see sunlight streaming through the trees in a small clearing. The alcove was really a wide arch. He ducked his head, leading her through it. They emerged into the clearing which made April catch her breath. Sunbeams breaking through the spaces in the trees lit beautiful purple wild flowers dotted around in the greenest grass. The colors seemed more brilliant here and the air was crisp and clean around them.

"I know this place!" April said, astounded. "I haven't been here in years. I had forgotten....What did my grandmother call it? Oh, yes, the...glade."

Peter smiled, "So, you have a grove _and_ a glade."

She playfully elbowed him as he came up behind her and put his hands on her waist pulling her against him.

"Tell me about it," he said, putting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know that there is anything to tell. I...don't remember. And, I have read through the journal at least twice and don't recall any mention of this place."

Peter lifted his head, "What is that? Over there in the corner, by those trees...is it a shimmering?"

April looked mystified, "I see it."

Peter moved from behind her. The air was very still around them, there were no sounds of birds or squirrels, no wind in the trees and the air seemed charged. He took her hand and led her towards it.

April held him back for a second looking at it with trepidation on her face, "Should we...I mean…what if? Peter wait!" she exclaimed as he started walking towards it.

"Only one way to find out," he said with a smile and a tone of adventure in his voice.

"Peter, we should talk about this, what if it is a different time, or maybe where the witch is?"

He looked at her in confusion, how could they _not_ find out what it was? He took both of her hands, "April, there is magic here, I feel it. It is stronger and different than in the grove. I know this feeling. You have to trust me. Do you...trust me, even with your life?"

She began to tremble, but nodded and said, "I do trust you Peter, I always have."

She clung to his hand and he led her into the shimmering. They heard a loud rushing noise and wind began to whip around them. He pulled her close and they held on tightly to each other. This was magic!

Then suddenly the noise and wind stopped. It was replaced by a warmth on their shoulders and a soft swishing, rushing sound off to one side. They opened their eyes and looked around. They were on a beautiful beach with the bluest ocean in front them. Behind them were tall cliffs and leafy green forests.

She looked at him bewildered and shocked. But, he had the largest smile on his face. He was glowing with excitement and anticipation. He lifted her and spun her around whooping for joy.  When he set her down he laughed.

"Do you know where we are?!" he exclaimed.

She shook her head not wanting to realize the truth.

"We are in NARNIA!"


	14. Next Adventure

Then she was being kissed, by the happiest Peter she had ever known. His kiss was not of passion but of pure joy, but inside she was scared. How would they get home? What would be her role here? Peter was always in some type battle and in danger, what if he got hurt? What if...? The fears threatened to overwhelm her and she clung to him.

Then a soft breeze blew past her and the fearful thoughts started to recede. She could trust him. He had been here before. He knew what to do. He was obviously glad she was here with him. She started to relax and to feel a peace that usually only Aslan brought...

They heard a chuckle from in a little ways in front of them. A deep, rich, voice spoke "Peter, April!"

They broke apart and were amazed to see Aslan there. They ran toward him and knelt in the sand.

"Rise son of Adam, rise daughter of Eve and welcome!" he said.

They went forward and hugged him relishing in his presence and the feel of his soft mane. They then stepped back.

"I know you have questions Peter. Especially about why you are here…I guided you both through the forest to the nearest doorway. More importantly, you have finally come to terms with not being in Narnia. Sometimes you have to get to the point where you can release control of the things you long for the most before they will happen. Also, you have lived well and obeyed me in your own world and have come to know me there just like I have asked you to. Consider this a gift, but know that Narnia is in gave danger and very much in need of her High-King." Looking at April, he added, "And, her Queen."

Peter, taken completely by surprise, looked wide-eyed at April and then at Aslan, "Do you mean...?"

"Yes,” Aslan laughed. "I take it from your embrace a moment ago and your question she answered in your world that you would not object to her being your Queen?"

Peter couldn't seem to speak, but shook his no, and turned to April, holding her eyes and her hand.

"A fortnight from this time today, I will return to perform the ceremony and coronation. Until then, be watchful and listen closely to those around you."

Then he was gone. April turned to Peter but he wasn't in front her. She looked down, he was on one knee in the sand still holding her hand.

"I'm not sure any man has ever proposed twice in one day. But then I guess I'm not just _any_ man. You promised to be my wife in our world. But now, here in Narnia, will you please...be my _Queen_?"

She swallowed her fears and with tears in her eyes, said, "How could I do otherwise, when I love you so? I would be honored to be your queen."

He stood and took her in his arms, and with his voice breaking, said, "Now, you have made all of _my_ dreams come true!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked hand in hand barefoot along the edge of the water. Peter was expressing his thoughts to April of the last time he was on this beach when he, Edmund, Susan and Lucy had arrived here to help Caspian regain his throne. He was older now and maybe a little more staid with his love for April, but he was no less exuberant. April smiled a quiet smile. She was happy too, but unsure, this being her first time here.

Peter was explaining why he thought they would need the two weeks to get ready for the wedding. First and foremost was that it took a few days to acclimate to being in Narnia. It always seemed that the siblings grew up a bit, argued less, and became more self-sufficient here. Maybe it was because there were no adults around, maybe it was the sense of freedom and then responsibility for the tasks they had to undertake once they were here. Life was simpler, and yet more complex in Narnia.

Peter said he was also very much looking forward to being King again, of having an important task to complete and was hoping to make better, less prideful choices this time around.

He was talking about Cair Paravel, wondering if it would be there. He had built her a sand castle once on the beach modeled after this castle, and she had never forgotten it. A sense of excitement filled her at the thought of visiting the castle. And, she might be living there, reigning as a queen! It was almost too overwhelming to think of.

They walked around a corner and April had to stop. She heard Peter's audible sigh of relief and quiet exaltation. There before them on a cliff overlooking the water was the most amazing castle she had ever seen or could ever dream of. It took her breath away. It was Cair Paravel, not in ruins she thought with relief, but in its full glory! High rising turrets and balconies met buildings all made of a sandstone type material. It was awe inspiring and...

"Magnificent!" she breathed.

He squeezed her hand, "I've always thought so. I can't wait to show it to you! There is so much I want you to see, and so much to do!"

Then he was dragging her toward the cliffs and woods. He was searching for something and smiled when he found it. He had uncovered a set of stone stairs that looked to lead up the cliff to the castle. They were perfectly hidden from anyone who did not know exactly where to look.

He took her hand, and said with a gleam in his eye, "Up those stairs is our next adventure. Are you ready?"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Be watching for the next book in the series...Promises of Narnia. In this sequel to Engagements of Narnia, discover the wonderful Narnian adventures that await High King Peter and soon-to-be Queen April. However, they and their Country are in very real danger. As they fight to unravel the mystery, they will learn what it means to truly become one: discovering promises of a deep love, an unending hope, and a lasting faith in each other, and their God.
> 
> Excerpt from Promises of Narnia...  
> She stood outside the double doors to the main hall trying to stop her racing heart and slow her breathing. The doors had closed to allow her a grand entrance. She heard the music swell and change, then the doors were flung open. At first her senses were dazzled, bright morning sunshine streamed in and sparkled through the magnificent stained glass window behind the dais. Flutes and lyres were pouring out beautiful music, the decorations were incredible white banners stretching across the high ceiling with green vines of beautiful colors strung between then and around the columns, not to mention all of the people and creatures lining the carpeted aisle.


End file.
